First, Last and Only
by Rontora
Summary: Mercedes Jones had been in love with Sam Evans since she was 12 years old. But timing and circumstances never made it possible for them to be together. Now years later when Mercedes returns home she has to come clean about a secret she has kept for years and hopes she is forgiven and maybe she and Sam could finally be together. This is an AU Glee Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Friday July 20th 2001

Richmond Virginia

* * *

Mercedes Jones sat on the sidelines she was angry. No not angry, pissed off. She twirled one of her beaded braids in her index finger and thumb of her left hand. Her right foot tapping the ground at full speed she needed to get back onto the field. Every year the Eastside challenged the Westside to a peewee football game. The rules were kids could play from ages 9 to 14. Mercy was so excited when the peewee season started because it prepared her for this day.

No matter how many trophies she had accumulated in the last four years of playing, she wanted this one bad. It was her chance to show the guys just what she could do without the help of her older cousin Puck and his best friend Sam playing. This was her year. And the coach her own Uncle sat her out for the rest of the game. All she did was yell at the ref a little. Well ok she thought, she yelled at the ref a lot.

Mercy stood up on the bench at the last play. They were back to first down with ten seconds left. The East were up by a field goal and Mercy wanted so badly to win. But she was sitting out all because the stupid. ref said her touchdown didn't count because she ran out of bounds. She didn't and she had no problem protesting it. Her uncle Joe stood over his team. He stood at 6'2 so he was by far taller than all his little 9 to 14 year old players were. His jet-black hair was cut short and neat just how he liked his boy's hair to be. He wore no facial hair and his light caramel completion was the lightest of his two other siblings. His older brother Jamal and younger sister (Mercys mom) Jessica.

Mercedes loved looking at her Aunt and Uncle standing side by side, because they were complete opposites. Momma Ruby stood 5'5 and was short and thick. She was lighter than her husband was and her sandy blonde hair reached a little pass her shoulders. What Mercedes felt was amazing was how they adopted Puck and his half brother Jake before taking in Mercedes. They always treated all of them as family, and that meant so much to her. Her Uncle Joe brought Mercedes back to reality.

"All right guys if we score here we win the game and you guys are Westside Champs."

Mercy jumped off the bench.

"Put me in Daddy Joe. Please."

"Mercy no I am sorry but you have been a hot head since the game started."

Mercy got on her knees and folded her hands together. Begging always worked with him now her momma ruby was another story.

"Daddy Joe I can do it. Please pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

He exhaled loudly and looked at his assistant coaches this year.

"Puck, Sam you guys are the youth coaches what do you think?"

Puck smiled.

"I think we should put Mercy in. Finn can't keep up with her."

Sam smiled down to her.

"I agree. Just keep your cool Mercy. We don't need another flag because you yelled at the ref."

"It's not my fault he was wrong on that play."

"MERCY!"

"Sorry I'll behave I promise."

Joe threw his hands up and looked at Jake

"Fine. Jake you get the ball to Q and Q you toss it to Mercy. Mercy you run it in."

They ran to the field and Finn a 13-year-old tall boy. Mercy would tease him sometimes about his height. He was almost 6 feet already. He laughed at Mercedes.

"I see they let you back on the field short-stack."

"My name is Mercy you butt head."

"I don't really care I just hope you're ready for me to ram that ball down your throat."

"We will see about that you giant."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me!"

They got into positions. Jake hiked the ball.

"Down…set…hut…hut…hut."

Jake tossed the ball to Jamal he tossed it to Mercy and blocked Charles from tackling her. Mercy ran down the field with Finn trailing. Mercy ran the ball into the end zone for a touchdown. Finn came up behind Mercy and tackled her to the ground.

"That is where you belong you stupid."

Before he could finish Mercy jumped up and knocked him to the ground. She jumped on top of him and began to hit him. Puck and Sam ran over to her and grabbed her off him. Finn jumped up with fist high. He went to swing on her but Puck grabbed his arm.

"You better think long and hard about that Finn."

"She jumped on me."

"Yeah after you hit her. You saw her score but you just had to tackle her didn't you."

"So! She had no right."

"You just mad cause you got beat by a girl. You loser."

Sam held Mercedes tightly. "Mercy you are not helping yourself here."

"I don't need your help let me go teach this boy some manners. You green giant"

Puck pulled her to the sidelines and Joe looked at her.

"Mercy what am I gonna do with you. You promised no more fighting."

"He started it."

"And I am finishing it. Go to the car."

"What?"

"You heard me. Your momma Ruby told you one more fight and you were off the team."

"But I didn't do anything wrong. You said I could defend myself."

"Yeah but all he did was tackle you and I also told you to pick your battles."

"But what about my trophy?"

"Someone will grab it for you."

"And what if I don't go?"

She folded her arms and her Uncle looked at her. He gave her the look that said try me Mercy.

"Mercedes I said go. NOW!"

"This sucks."

She threw her helmet on the ground and walked to the car arms folded walking as if she had a stick up her butt. A few minutes later Sam walked to the car. He opened the door.

"Don't you think you should roll down a window?"

"No if I suffocate that will teach him a lesson."

"Ok Mercy…here you won MVP."

"Oh yippee for me."

"Mercy what's wrong? You are not usually this mean?"

"I'm just not feeling well today ok."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just leave me alone."

"Mercy come on I've known you your whole life. That's 12 years. I know when something is wrong."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand. We are friends right. I mean I know Puck is my best friend and you are his cousin but we all look at you like our little sister and we have always told each other everything."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Well you're about to be 17."

"Well yes I have but why?"

"You think a guy would ever wanna kiss me?"

"I don't know Mercy…where is this coming from?"

"Finn keeps bothering me in school."

"What do you mean bothering you? You want us to handle him?"

"I mean just saying things about me."

"Why don't you do what you did in elementary school?"

"I doubt I can get him to jump off the jungle gym like the other boy…man I got in so much trouble for that."

"Yeah aunt Ruby grounded you for weeks."

"He didn't have to jump. He did because he wanted to kiss me but I wouldn't let him I told him if he could fly then I would let him kiss me."

"Yeah and instead of flying he landed head first on the ground."

"I was scared and I didn't know what else to do. Remember when I swore I was being punished."

"Yeah you told me you had started your period."

"I woke up that day and I was bleeding. You were like well did you cut yourself?"

"I was just in shock. I mean you were only 9 that's kinda young."

"That's what momma Ruby said but that didn't stop it from coming. She said I was becoming a woman."

"Mercy I know you think no one would understand what you are going thorough but how do you know if you just keep it to yourself. So tell me what is going on."

"I can't its personal."

"Since when has that ever stopped you before? Come on remember when I told you about my parents? That was personal. I told you before I told Puck. And if you can tell me about your period you can tell me anything."

"I think I might want to give up sports."

"What why?"

"Because I don't think guys like a girl who can beat them in sports."

"I'm sure a guy would."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause you're a great girl."

"Then why do all the girls in my class have boyfriends and I don't."

"I don't know."

"It's because they are cheering for the guys not playing with them."

"Look I'm sorry you feel that way…it's gonna be ok. I know guys are gonna fall all over you. You have to remember you're just 12 years old you have time."

"And how do you know?"

"Because Mercy even though you try to hide it with your tomboy act, you're a very beautiful girl. That's why Finn gives you a hard time…he likes you."

"Does not."

"Yes he does. I know guys."

"I think all guys outside of the ones I know in my family and you are jerks. I don't think I'm ever gonna get kissed."

"You're still young yet. I am sure when the time comes someone will be worthy of kissing you."

"You really sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. The only way I can get a guy to kiss me is to give up sports."

"Mercy you are really talented. You are a better football player than most the guys on our team. No matter what you want to do you know you have my support but I know any guy who gets you…will be one lucky man."

Sam leaned in and caressed her face then kissed Mercy on the forehead. She smiled. Sam moved from the door.

"There now get yourself together because I know you want to come and celebrate with us."

"I do."

"Well come on."

"But Daddy Joe said I had to stay here."

"Well I am sure Puck and I can help. We always got your back."

"I know…did I tell you what I want for my birthday?"

"Your birthday is what four months away?"

"Yep! I figure if I let you know early then maybe you would get me something great."

"Ok so what do you want?"

"An autographed Vince Carter Jersey."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You think you can get Momma Ruby to buy one for me?"

"I can check and see."

"Sam you know I would be lost without you."

"You know that your family has been so wonderful to me that anything I can do to make you happy I will."

"And that is why you are my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Friday October 10th 2004

Richmond Virginia

* * *

Three and a half Years Later

Mercedes ran into the house wearing her basketball jersey as Quinn in her cheerleading uniform was on her tail. She looked around the house.

"Did we make it are they here?"

Momma Ruby walked out the kitchen wearing an apron that had hot chef on it.

"Mercy calm down they still have an hour's drive to go."

She smiled at Quinn.

"Hi Quinn."

Quinn walked over and hugged her.

"How are you Momma Ruby?"

"Good. How was the game?"

Mercy smiled.

"You know we won."

"And fighting?"

"Quinn can tell you I was on my best behavior. No fighting or yelling at the ref."

"Is that true?"

Quinn laughed.

"If I wasn't there I wouldn't believe it either."

"I must say Quinn since you and Mercy have been hanging out she has mellowed."

"Yeah I must say I am a good influence on her."

"Well let me go finish dinner I am making the boys favorite dinner. Steaks and baked Potatoes."

"Need any help?"

"Nope but you and Quinn may want to freshen up before the guys get here."

As Jake, and Finn walked into the house, Mercy frowned at them. Jake walked over to them.

"Hey cuz you played a great game!"

"Thanks Jake."

"Did we miss them?"

"No it's gonna be like an hour maybe less. So Quinn and I are gonna get cleaned up."

Finn laughed.

"It's not like it's gonna help."

"Excuse me was anyone talking to you?"

"Doesn't really matter now does it cause I sure was talking to you."

Mercy walked over to him.

"You gotta problem Finn? Are you still bitter because you could never beat little ole me at anything."

"You know what I am starting to get tired of your mouth."

Jake stood between them.

"Guys come on. Mercy Finn is my best friend why can't you get along with him?"

"Sorry Jake I just don't like losers."

Mercy walked up the stairs and Quinn followed her. Mercy looked into the mirror. She wore black leggings and a long red sweater. Quinn smiled.

"Now we just have to do your hair and we are done."

"Quinn what would I do without you?"

"I don't know."

They laughed as Quinn started on Mercy's hair.

"You are really excited huh?"

"I am I haven't seen Puck or Sam in months. I hate they are off at school."

"Yeah me too! Cause you know I love me some Noah Puckerman."

"I know you do."

"But he is a college man and I am just 16."

"Look at me. I am so into Sam and I am just 16. There are times I wish I could forget him. But he haunts my dreams."

"Still?"

"Yep. And I can't say a thing about it cause everyone will think I am so young. But I know what my heart wants."

"I know what you mean. But what about Mike?"

"I dunno I like him but he keeps crowding me…but all he wants is to make out but I don't know if I can. I don't know what I am doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he kissed me and tried to stick his tongue down my throat…it was weird."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jake walked in.

"Mercy someone is here to see you."

Mercy walked down the stairs to the door Finn walked passed her but stopped.

"Mercedes?"

She turned to face him and frowned.

"What got something else smart to say Jolly Green?"

"See why did you have to go there? I was just gonna tell you that you looked kinda nice."

Mercedes smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah almost like a girl. You know except for those manly arms and that stash you got going."

Mercedes's eyes got big as she balled up her fist and hit him in his eye.

"Ahh damn girl that hurt!"

"Excuse me sorry it's these manly arms of mines."

She punched him in the chest and pushed him away from her. She opened the door and Mike Chang was standing there. Mike tried to walk into the house but she pushed him out the door and shut it behind her.

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"I didn't get to talk to you after the game."

"I told you Puck and Sam are coming back for the weekend I needed to get home."

"Sam. Every time we are supposed to hang it's always oh Sam is gonna call. Or He's coming over. I swear it's like your dating him and not me."

"Mike we aren't dating."

"We aren't? Well we go out to the movies and the mall I pay so to me that says we are dating."

"Well ok so we are kinda dating. But can't we talk about this later. Puck should be here any minute."

"are you dating him or me cause I am not wasting anymore of my time on you if your hung up on some college kid."

"Mike you cant make me choose my best friend or you cause you wont win."

"I'm out."

Mike turned to walk away but she stopped him.

"Mike don't leave."

"there is no reason for me to stay."

"Mike look Puck and Sam mean the world to me. I love them and we were always together. But when they left I felt like I lost my best friends. So if I get a little over excited because they are coming home or here now it's just because I miss them. But I like you and am glad we are together."

"really?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You look really nice."

"Thanks."

"I love you in red."

Mike leaned in and tried to kissed her.

"Mike."

"I know I gotta go and I will as soon as you kiss me."

He wrapped his arms around her. She rolled her eyes as he kissed her. Someone cleared their throat and Mercy pulled away from Mike. Puck and Sam were standing in front of her smiling. She felt embarrassed. Puck moved closer.

"And who is this?"

"This is no one who is about to leave."

"Don't send him off on our account."

"Mike I will talk to you tomorrow."

Sam smiled.

"Hey Mike is it. I am Sam and that is Puck. I am sure Mercy told you about us."

"Yeah. Mercy I will call you tomorrow."

He gave a weak smile and walked away and Puck smiled.

"Don't leave on our account Mike."

"Look at our little Mercedes…she got herself a little boyfriend."

"Drop it Guys!"

"It's just so cute."

Puck and Sam laughed. Mercy folded her arms.

"It's not funny!"

"I think we scared him off Puck."

"He wasn't scared I didn't want him here."

Puck held out his arms.

"So do I get a hug?"

"No you don't!"

Mercy walked into the house and shut the door. She locked it and went to the couch. Puck and Sam knocked on the door. Jake went to it and opened it. They walked in. Puck looked at Mercy.

"That was cold blooded Mercy."

"Look at my boy's home for the weekend."

Momma Ruby ran out of the kitchen and hugged the guys. After dinner, Mercy sat on the porch and Sam walked out to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to be alone."

He sat next to her.

"You still mad huh?"

"I wasn't mad. I was embarrassed."

"What? Why?"

"Because you guys caught us."

"Well if he is your boyfriend."

"He's not. Not really. I don't know I mean I like him but he's just."

"Just what?"

"He wants me to just sit around and make out with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I can't."

"What? Why not?"

Mercy looked away from him. He turned her to him.

"Mercy you and I can talk about everything you know that."

"The other day he kissed me and it weirded me out."

"What happened?"

"He tried to stick his tongue down my throat. Sam I don't know what I am doing. I have no business kissing anyone."

"Ok first off I agree with you…you don't. But you're 16 and I can't stop you from kissing anyone."

"I don't wanna kiss anyone if that is what they do."

"You just have to get over it. I am sure you will learn to like it."

Mercy looked up to him.

"Do you."

"Do I what?"

"Like it?"

Sam smiled and Mercy shook her head.

"of course you do."

"Yeah I'm not gonna lie and say I don't like it."

"Do you think maybe?"

Her voice trailed as she looked away.

"What Mercy."

"Do you think you can show me how to kiss?"

"You want me to kiss you?"

"You kissed me before."

"That was a long time ago and on your forehead."

"Sam if you could help me please."

"Mercy I don't feel comfortable with this."

She looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew he could never turn her down.

"Ok. Come with me."

He led her to the garage apartment.

"Ima show you a few things that's it ok?"

"Ok."

"Now when you're kissing a guy he is gonna make his move and it's all about you. If you don't wanna kiss him, you may move your head to the side or push him away. But if you do want him to then you will move in closer. So show me how you would move in to a guy."

Sam moved towards her and she moved closer to him. Before her lips touched, his he looked at her. She shivered at being so close to him.

"Ok now I want you to do what I do ok."

He took her lips to his and began to kiss her. He opened her lips with his tongue and caressed hers. He was fine until she massaged his tongue with hers. He pulled her closer to him. After a moment, he pulled away. She felt heat rising within her.

"Ohmigosh Sam. You are a great kisser."

"I don't know why you needed me to teach you anything."

"What do you mean?"

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Sam smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Ok so that is all you need to know."

She smiled.

"Yeah I think I need to learn a few more things."

She pulled him back to her and kissed him. He wanted to pull away but he enjoyed kissing her far too much. After a few moments, he moved away from her. She smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Thank you Sam. You know I really miss you."

"You tell me that every time we talk on the phone."

"I am glad you're home."

"Me too. So let's go get some of that chocolate cake momma Ruby made."

"Ok."

Mercedes smiled to herself as she followed Sam into the house. He was the man of her dreams and she vowed someday, some way he would be her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday May 22nd 2006

Richmond Virginia

* * *

A year and a half later.

"I don't want to wear this!"

"You have too. You want to look nice don't you? It's not every day our boys graduate from college."

"But I don't like this!"

"Stop being a baby!"

Ruth Ann threw her hands up as Mercy looked into the mirror. She wore a long silky tank top dress with slits up the middle. It was black with blue white and pink flowers printed throughout the dress. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a flower in it.

"Why can't I go in some jeans? Or pants."

"No you look gorgeous."

"You had to pick the most embarrassing dress didn't you? Don't they have solid colors? Some less revealing, less showing my...well my assets?"

"The dress is not revealing! I love it. You look so cute."

"I don't want to look cute. I want."

"Look you told me you wanted a dress I got you a dress."

"I changed my mind."

"Mercedes I swear sometimes you drive me crazy."

"Momma Ruby please don't make me walk out this house in this dress."

"You finish getting ready and I am going to check on the guys it's a quarter pass seven and we need to be on campus at ten thirty so hurry up it takes two hours to get there. Well the way your daddy Joe drives an hour and forty five minutes."

Ruth Ann walked down the stairs. Puck and Sam looked at her.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"That stubborn girl is what's wrong. I swear you would think she would be out of this tomboy stage already. The harder I try the harder she fights."

"You want me to go talk to her mom."

"Could you Puck?"

"Yeah."

Puck walked up the stairs and knocked on Mercy's door.

"Come in."

Puck walked in and smiled.

"And don't you look nice."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. You look beautiful."

Mercy held up a pair of heeled sandals.

"How in the hell am I supposed to walk in these damn shoes…I swear Puck I never win!"

"Now you know if mom heard you say that."

"I know. Puck I look ridiculous. I look fat and..." her voice trailed off.

"No you don't. Come here."

He stood her in front of the mirror.

"Look at you. You're beautiful. Its time you realized there is more to life than sports."

"You've lost your mind. Puck you know sports are my life."

"Well maybe you need to change some things around."

"Puck I tried t to give up sports before…I can't."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look beautiful! You are this amazing young woman and all of a sudden, you doubt everything. I swear sometimes I think you."

"I am what?"

"Nothing ok…just wear the dress for me. It's my graduation and remember I let you wear pants to my high school one. You owe me."

"Fine! I'll make you a deal."

"Oh Lord why do I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil?"

"That is not funny."

"Fine what is it."

"Let me come to the celebration party."

"No way you're only 17 and there will be college guys there."

"Ok first of all I am almost 18 and second you're taking Quinn and she's my best friend how fair is that!"

"First off Quinn is my date and second she _is_ eighteen."

"And what about Jake and Finn they are going."

"They are both older than you."

"Finn got me by two months and Jake by 1 come on let me come."

"No way I am not gonna spend all night watching you."

"I am not a baby I can handle it. It's just a house party come on."

"No."

Sam knocked on the door and walked in.

"Puck Quinn is here…wow Mercy you look incredible."

"Doesn't she?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Momma Ruby told you to say that didn't she?"

"No she didn't. I'm serious you look amazing."

"I feel stupid."

"Don't."

"Get this she wants to come to the party with us tonight."

"Are you serious? No way it's a college party."

"So what come on please don't make me go to see Aunt Danny you know she hates me ever since you set her cat on fire and blamed me."

"No she doesn't and mom and dad already said you're going with them."

"Well if you ask her and tell her it would be fine. Come on I won't even be in your way. Please. Pretty please? Pretty please with strawberry cheese cake on top."

Mercy turned towards Sam. Sam looked at Puck.

"Sharon did cancel on me. I can keep her company."

"Mercy if you come I don't want any fighting."

"Why would I fight?"

"Because Finn is spending the day with us and he is gonna be there and every time you guys get around each other you fight."

"Only because he's a loser."

"Be nice ok. You know he is Jake's best friend and if you are gonna start something or you give mom any more trouble bout that outfit you can go see Aunt Danny."

"Fine."

"Ok so are you ready?"

"No. I gotta put these stupid as-"

"Mercy!"

"Sorry Puck these adorable shoes on."

"Fine I can do that."

Jake knocked on her door and opened it.

"Dad is loading the car he said everyone better be downstairs in five or your getting left."

Mercy grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs following Puck and Sam. Quinn ran over to her.

"Girl I love that dress. you look so cute."

"You sure? I mean its showing off the girls and I have tried to hide them..."

"You look amazing."

"Thanks. So do you. but you always do."

Finn walked into the house and stopped in his tracks and he saw Mercy.

"Wow Mercy never thought I would see you in a dress."

"Yeah well don't get used to it."

"yeah I wont you cant pull it off anyways. Those big hips lead nothing to the imagination."

"Yeah well those tight pants tell a very small story."

He looked down as she and Quinn walked out the door. Jake laughed.

"you brought that one on yourself."

"I hate your sister."

"believe me she hates you too."

Mercy ran to Puck's car.

"Quinn and I are riding with you guys."

"did mom say that was ok?"

"did I say what was ok?"

"Can I ride with Puck and Quinn and Sam please?"

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with them in the car. We will be right behind you guys ok?"

"yeah."

The girls got into the 1999 ford escort and smiled at each other. Quinn leaned in over to Mercy.

"so what did they say?"

"I'm going."

"Yes cause I really didn't wanna go without you."

"you are so lucky to be going out with Puck."

"I know. He is everything I have ever wanted and I am so blessed to finally get this. The thing is though I don't know why he asked me out. Not that I am complaining."

"I told him you liked him."

"what?"

"you're my best friend and I want you happy. He was upset because his date for tonight cancelled and I said well Quinn is free and likes you take her. he said hmm Quinn is cute and funny and I like being around her. so technically all I did was allow him to see you in a date-able light."

"I don't know if this is appropriate or not but I love you so much."

"I love you too."

As they hug the guys get into the car.

"ok we are going to go now."

"where is daddy Joe going?"

"they forgot something and we can't wait so we are going now. but that means you guys are gonna be by yourselves for a little while and I don't want you to get in any trouble."

Mercedes looked at them.

"why are you staring at me?"

"Mercy last time you came up to campus you got sent to the deans office for unsportsman like conduct. You weren't even a student."

"that was last year and I am not gonna get in trouble."

They placed their seat-belts on and the guys drove away. As they got to the campus they parked the car and two guys walked over to them. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at them. The taller of the two looked a little like Nick Carter from the backstreet boys. With his short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The other was short with short brown hair and brown eyes. As they exited the car the taller of the two stepped up.

"Thought you guys weren't gonna make it."

"Who are these lovely ladies?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip and smiled while Quinn straitened out her pink sundress. Puck grabbed his bag.

"That is my little sister Mercedes and my date Quinn."

"Ladies I am Jeremy and the hobbit over there is Cody can I escort you ladies inside."

Sam stepped up.

"Jeremy give it a rest. Come on guys I am gonna take you to your seats."

"you guys have to get your cap and gown I can take them to their seats."

Mercedes stepped forward.

"we will be ok. go ahead and get your things together. We can find our own way thanks for the offer. We are gonna go visit the gym before the ceremony starts."

"if you wanna look at gorgeous guys playing ball you don't have to look much farther."

"I don't wanna watch a game I want to play."

"Play? You play?"

"Basketball, football and track and field. See ya."

The girls walked away and Jeremy looked over to Sam.

"Cute girls and into sports too."

"Don't even bother. Quinn is my date and Mercedes is only 17."

"just turned 17 or about to be 18."

"does it matter?"

"yeah if she just turned 17 then there is no use to even try to talk to her but if she is about to be 18 then she is about to be legal."

"Jeremy considering your track record with women you stay away Mercedes."

"Sam why do you care anyways?"

"I just do."

Sam walked away and Puck followed.

* * *

Puck carried Quinn into the house and looked around.

"Ok the coast is clear I don't think they're home yet."

Sam walked in carrying Mercy over his shoulder. Puck placed Quinn on the chair. Mercy hit Sam in the back and yelled.

"You can put me down Sam I do walk you know."

"Mercy be quiet! You're too loud."

"I'm not loud it's those big ears of yours that just hear too well."

"You know what you are so close to getting dropped on your ass."

"Oooooh Sam I'm telling."

"Puck she is getting on my nerves and if she throws up on my shoulder we are gonna have a problem."

"You are the one who let Mercy and Quinn drink."

"I didn't know they spiked the punch ok. And if she is so drunk why can't she be passed out like Quinn is."

"And I'm not drunk dopus."

"Sam of course they spiked the punch it was a college party. And besides Quinn threw up on my shoes so she's done for the night."

"I'm not sleep I just have a head ache."

Quinn felt her head as Puck walked into the garage.

"You have a funny shaped butt Sam."

Mercy laughed. Sam shifted her weight.

"Why are you looking at my butt?"

"Because you won't put me down."

Puck came out of the garage with two buckets.

"They can use these if they continue to be sick."

Jake walked in as Sam tossed Mercy onto the couch and she rolled off. As she rolled, she began to laugh. Sam picked her back up.

"Ok it's time for you to go to bed."

"I tumbled."

Mercy laughed harder. Then stopped.

"I think I'm-"

She threw up on the floor. Sam jumped back and laughed.

"Missed me."

Mercy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Shut up! It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is."

Quinn grabbed her head.

"Can someone get me some aspirin please?"

"Yeah Sam you take Mercy to her room I will take Quinn to the guess room and Jake looks like you are on barf patrol."

"No way! I just finished cleaning your car."

"I'll throw in another fifty."

"Fine. Can't believe this mess. You owe me one hundred and fifty and I don't take checks!"

Sam took Mercy into her room and she ran into her bathroom. After a few moments, Sam knocked on the door.

"Mercy are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just brushing my teeth."

A moment later, she walked out the bathroom wobbling. She tumbled over and Sam caught her.

"No more puke breath see."

She blew it in his face.

"Smells minty fresh."

He laughed as he walked her to her bed.

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem."

"Sorry bout saying your ears were big. I like them. I think they are cute."

"Uh huh."

He took her shoes off. And put her in the bed.

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"I had fun tonight before the room started to spin."

"I could tell."

"I can't believe how many guys wanted to dance with me."

"I told you guys were attracted to you."

"You did but these were college guys."

"Yeah and that is why we left."

"I felt really good today though. Chris came over to me and told me if he had a girl like me, he would never leave his dorm. And I know that was a sex crack but no guy ever said stuff like that to me. Sam I am finally starting to realize maybe I can have the best of both worlds."

"I always told you, you could."

She looked at him and frowned.

"Are you and Puck really thinking about leaving for a year?"

"We don't know yet. Why?"

"Cause I would really miss you if you weren't here."

"I would miss you too. But if we did leave it wouldn't be for a while we have to save up you know."

"Sam?"

"Yep."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"No I mean I really like you. But shhhh cause it's a secret."

"Yeah and I really like you too."

"No I said I mean I love you."

"Ok you are drunk and tired so I will see you in the morning."

"Sam don't go. Please."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well…you remember how you taught me how to kiss?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I wanna give you something."

"Ok. What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why? What are you gonna give me?"

"Just do it ok?"

"Ok. Fine."

Sam sat up on the bed and closed his eyes. Mercy leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. He was startled at first but a few short seconds later, he pulled her to him. She allowed him to caress her back as they made out. He laid her on the bed and kissed her neck. His hands went to her breast but after a moment pulled away from her. Mercy looked at him. Sam got up.

"Mercy I am so sorry."

"Sorry?"

She pulled him back to her and kissed him again. He kissed her back but stopped himself again.

"Mercy. Wait! We can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You're almost 18...and I am 22."

"I don't get it. Are you telling me you don't want me or I am too young?"

"It doesn't matter."

"To me it does! I love you. And I thought if."

"If what?"

She stared at him.

"I think you should leave."

"What?"

"Just leave ok…I'm sorry just get out."

Tears ran down her eyes as she ran back into the restroom and locked the door. Sam waited for a moment but she refused to come out.

"Come on Mercy."

"Sam please go."

"Why should I?"

Mercy opened the door.

"Just get out!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"If you don't know by now Sam then I have nothing to say to you."

She slammed the bathroom door and fell to the ground. Sam knocked again.

"Mercy I don't understand what has been going on with you lately."

"Sam you ever want something so bad that you cant think of anything but what you want?"

"I guess."

"You ever think maybe we are too close?"

He sat on the ground next to the door.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean we are always together and when we aren't together we are on the phone together."

"You're one of my best friends so of course we would talk all the time."

"Sam I love you. I love you so much."

"Mercy I know you think you love me but you are still young yet and I have a girlfriend."

She laid her head on the door.

"Do you love her?"

"I like her and that is enough for me."

"How is like ever enough? Don't you want love?"

"I don't know?"

"Do you love me?"

"Mercy you are like my little sister."

"You don't kiss your little sister like you kiss me."

"Mercy you're a great young woman and when that lucky man gets you he will be one lucky guy."

She stood up and opened the door.

"and why cant you be that guy?"

"it doesn't work like that Mercy. I care about you I do but you and I both know nothing can happen."

"I don't get it."

"what?"

She pulled him to her and allowed him to pull her up to him as their tongues danced together. She moaned into his mouth holding him close. She pulled away when it became necessary for her to breath and stared at him.

"You can't say you don't feel anything from that."

"Mercedes."

He looked down to her and saw the tears brimming her eyes. He exhaled.

"I don't feel anything."

"what?"

"I don't feel anything for you."

She pulled away from him.

"you're lying."

"I'm not."

"get out."

"Mercy I'm sorry."

"Just get out. GET OUT!"

She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam sighed then walked out the door. A few moments later Momma Ruby walked into her room.

"Hey sweetie the boys said you and Quinn got into some punch."

"We didn't know it was alcohol I swear."

Tears were running down her face.

"Baby girl what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong I know you. I have been around you from the time you were nine months old until now. What happened?"

"Momma I just made a complete fool of myself."

"Why because of the drinking. It wasn't your fault."

"No. I kissed Sam."

"What?"

"I kissed him and told him how I felt about him…and he just looked at me. I asked him how he felt and he told me he doesn't feel the same."

"Oh baby girl."

Momma ruby held her close.

"I know how you're feeling. Its gonna be ok."

"I feel so stupid."

"You shouldn't. It's ok. You're not even 18 yet. I know you have feelings for him but he is 22 and a college graduate. You are just a Sr. in high school."

"But you said if I told him how I felt he would tell me."

"No baby. I said he may return the feelings but he may not. But it's ok. Everything happens for a reason. Ok?"

"I think I am gonna be sick again."

Mercedes ran back in rest room.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday May 30th 2008

Richmond Virginia

* * *

A little over two years later.

Mercy sat on the porch she looked down at the letter and frowned. Sam and Puck walked towards her.

"Hey Mercy want to play a lil one on one."

"No cause it's not one on one it's you and Sam against me. And I always lose."

"Uh huh well why are you sitting out here looking all sad then?"

Mercedes stared at the ground biting her lip. "Because…I'm leaving."

Puck sat next to her.

"What do you mean you are leaving?"

"I got into UCLA and I start in the fall. I'm going to live with my dad and his family."

"But we are your family."

"I know but I have a father, two sisters, and a brother who I don't know but would like to. I wish they were closer to here but they aren't."

Sam folded his arms.

"So you're just up and leaving…what about us."

"Oh come on we all will stay in touch. I love you guys and we still have till July to hang."

Sam shook his head backing away from her. "No we don't we are leaving tomorrow for Europe and won't be back till August."

"When did you decide that I thought you weren't leavening till end of July?"

Puck Sighed. "We changed our minds we wanted to see you off to your sophomore year of college since you made a huge fuss about it."

"Guys I'm so sorry…I don't want to leave but I need to know my family."

"Why can't you just keep randomly visiting them?"

"Because I have spent 19 years away from them. Guys I know its last minute but you understand don't you?"

"Yeah I guess." Puck nodded as Sam continued to stand there quietly.

"Can I talk to you guys alone?"

"Why alone?"

"Well I have things I want to say to you both. And I want to spend some time with each of you."

"I gotta do some things."

Sam turned and left. Mercy looked at Puck.

"I gotta talk to him first is that ok?"

"Yeah just find me when you're done."

Mercy walked into the Garage apartment and sighed seeing Sam was sitting on his bed writing on his laptop. She stood at the doorway looking at him. She walked closer to him.

"Sam can we talk?"

"Go ahead…talk."

"I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry I just sprang this up on you."

He looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we could talk about anything?"

"I wanted to and I tried but it just hurt too much thinking that I would lose you."

"Then why are you going?"

"Sam this is a chance for me to be with my father how can I give that up."

"You can't."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you…I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too…you are my best friend."

"I know."

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

She moved closer to him. "You remember that night a couple of weeks ago. When we went to the movies kinda made out. A lot actually."

"Yeah."

"And then the next day we just acted like nothing happened."

"Yeah I remember.

"That's our thing you know? For the past two years we hangout and make out and then act like nothing happened, like it wasn't a big deal but it always was a big deal because I love you and I." She paused wondering if she could really be open with him about what she wanted.

"You what?"

"I want to give you something."

"This again?"

"Yeah but you don't have to close your eyes."

Mercy walked over to him, and placed his laptop on the floor. She wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed him on the lips. She felt drawn to him at that moment. He pulled her towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close and took her in and she took him. Every time she kissed him she fought against wanting more but today she couldn't fight it anymore. She pulled away, pulled her tee shirt over her head, and then proceeded to remove his shirt. She kissed him again. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Mercy do you know what you are doing?"

She shook her head no before standing and walking to the door so she could lock it.

"I want you Sam and I know in theory what that means but I guess I want you to really teach me the meaning of wanting you and wanting to make love to you."

"Mercy." He said in half moan and half growl. It would take everything he had in him to deny her this.

"What Sam? You taught me how to kiss so I think it's only right I let you teach me new things."

"Mercy I don't think we should do this. It's not right. I am 25."

"And I am 19 and well above the age of legal consent. And Sam I am consenting that you do any and everything you want to me."

She moved back to the bed and pulled him closer, then kissed him again as he caressed her back. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She shivered as he kissed her stomach then a trail that led right back to her lips. He laid her on the bed and kicked off his pants. She felt him on her leg and shivered. He looked at her.

"Mercy I am serious. Are you sure? There is no going back after this."

"Sam you of all people know that I never do anything I don't want to do. So the question is are you sure, you want to do this. With me?"

She looked at him and he didn't even have to think about his answer. He bent his head down as he kissed her, his hands exploring her body. Caressing every inch of her.

"If it gets too much for you let me know. Let me take care of you Merce."

All she could do was nod. He covered her lips with his as his hands caressed her thighs. Moving his lips down to her breast he moaned as she removed her bra, he always knew she was blessed, but getting to actually see them in the flsh made him harder than he already was.

"God Mercy you are so beautiful." He feasted on her buds as his hands moved lower and spread her thighs. She closed her eyes as he slipped a finger inside of her. She felt her body heat up as he added another finger.

"Sam." she moaned out and he smiled up to her.

"You like that?"

"Mmmh hmmm."

He kissed continued to teased her nipples as he worked his fingers inside of her. She moaned and he needed to hear more of her cries.

"Sam it feels so good, so damn good baby."

He looked up at her and smiled, he knew the answer to his next question but he had to ask.

"You want me to stop?"

"No. please no."

He nodded as he moved his lips down to her center, at first swipe he knew he could become addicted to her if he wasn't careful. He went to taste her again as she tried to close her legs. He pulled them apart and teased her slightly by kissing her thighs.

"You taste so good Merce." He said diving head first back to her core. "Sweeter than anything I have ever had."

"Sam what are you doing to me?" She moaned out feeling him take her higher.

"You wanted me to teach you so let me teach you." He mumbled with his mouth full, he could spend days between her legs. As he added his two fingers back and worked her clit she screamed out loudly and clawed at his bed. He looked up at her.

"Mercy you gotta lower your voice."

"Sam don't stop. please."

She grabbed his pillow and placed it over her mouth as she reached her climax. Sam lapped up her juices enjoying every things she offered to him. He kissed his way halfway up her body as she pulled him up to her the rest of the way. Not being able to hold back any longer, he aligned himself with her and entered her as slowly as he could and as he did, she felt her whole body shake under him. Tears came to her eyes from the pain. Sam started to pull away.

"Mercy I'm sorry."

She pulled him back to her shaking her head.

"Keep going I'm ok. I promise."

As they moved to the beat of their own music and the pain melted away and the intensity of the pleasure he gave her overwhelmed her body. She felt alive at his touch. As they were rocking back and forth, Sam held her close. She felt out of control, like her movements weren't her own. She bucked up against him faster as he inscreassed his speed. Looking down at her Sam took her lips to his.

"I love you Mercedes so much...I love you."

Her heard swelled hearing the words she craved since she was 12. "I love you too."

Those three words worked her up to the point she was spiraling out of control. Her body convulsed and she knew she was close. Mercedes couldn't speak she could only muffle screams of pleasure as the minutes ticked away passion consumed them. It wasn't until she reached her climax did she fully know she loved this man. The earth shook around them as they both lay on the bed. Both to shocked to speak. Mercy looked over at him and wanted more. She wanted his arms around her again and for him to tell her that he loved her again. She smiled at him.

"Sam I love you so much."

Sam's heart skipped a beat unsure of what he should say. "Uh Ok."

Mercedes sat up. "Sam, I said I love you."

"Mercy I don't know what to say."

"What."

"Mercy…I…what do you want me to say?"

"Say that I did not imagine hearing you tell me you loved me say that I'm not stupid for coming up here and giving you me all of me. Say that you love me."

"Mercy I do love you but not how you think. If I have led you on I'm so sorry but we can't be more than friends."

She inched away from him. "What…so then if you felt that way then why did you kiss me…why did you make me feel like there was a chance…why did you sleep with me?"

Sam sighed running his hands through his hair. "Mercy you caught me by surprise and ok yea it was great and all but that is all it was."

"So you just used me."

"Mercy no, that's not what I was trying to do."

"So telling me you loved me was a lie?"

"No. I do love you." "so much" he thought to himself but was unable to follow through.

She moved back to him. "Well then hold me kiss me and be with me."

"Mercy we can't be together you understand don't you?"

"Yeah right of course I do I can't believe I came all the way up here and put my feelings out in the open and gave you all of me just to have you reject me after."

"Mercy please don't be upset."

She got up and started to put her clothes back on.

"Upset. Sam I have loved you since I was 12. You taught me how to kiss and all I have ever wanted was you. And finally after all these years I finally get up enough courage to tell you that I love you and give you all of me you just walk away from me. You tell me that you don't want me."

Sam stood from the bed grabbing his sweats. "I do want you."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Mercy we can't be together."

"Cant or wont?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you want from me."

"Nothing I don't want a damn thing from you."

Mercy walked away but he grabbed her arm.

"Mercy please."

Yanking her arms away from him she wiped her tears. "Please what? Sam this may not mean anything to you but please don't pity me."

She walked out the Garage and down to the back porch leaving Sam to stand alone deep in his own thoughts.

Mercedes kicked a pile of dirt angrily as she wiped her tears away and held herself tight. He didn't love her and she gave her virginity away as if it was nothing. She felt sick to her stomach. Puck walked over to her and sat down.

"I thought I heard you out here."

"Hey Puck." She said trying to straiten herself out.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

He frowned at her. "So you're really leaving us?"

"I talked to Daddy Joe and Momma Ruby and they both think it would do me some good to be with them awhile. And after today I do too."

"I know it will but I'm gonna miss you."

She turned towards him. "I'm gonna miss you too. I love you and look up to you. You have been a wonderful big brother and role model. And no matter how hard I look I will never find another person who meant as much to me as you do."

"I know. I love you too."

He hugged her and she held him tight.

"I am gonna miss you guys so much."

"But you're gonna miss Sam more?"

She pulled away.

"What?"

"Mercy. I am older I am wiser and I know you have feelings for him."

"How?"

"The way you look at him is the way Quinn looks at me. Like I am some amazing, man and she won the lottery. It's my own fault. Because he is my best friend I figured you would look at him as another big brother."

Mercy picked a rock up from the ground and tossed it at the fence.

"Well my feelings don't matter much anyways."

"You told him and he shot you down?"

"Something like that. I don't know how it happened Puck. I was fine being one of the guys but then one day I didn't want to be one of the guys I wanted to be."

"Be what? You know you can tell me anything."

"I wanted to be his woman."

"Mercy you are a great young woman and any man would be lucky to have you but Sam is not one of those guys."

"Why?"

"Because you're 19. You're still a baby and he is 25."

"Quinn is younger than you."

"I know that but I love her."

"Why can everyone else have what they want but not me?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you. And Now I see that he has."

"How could you know he would?"

"Because he is a man first. And I love Sam he has been my best friend for almost twenty years but you are my baby sister. You came to us at a couple of months old and when mom let me hold you, I swore I would love you and protect you. And I have done that. But the one thing I can't protect you from is a broken heart. But I will try my damnedest to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I am leaving and Sam and I are done."

"You can't mean that he's your best friend."

"I do. Puck he broke my heart and that is something I can't forgive."

Tear streamed down her face as Puck hugged her again.

"I know it doesn't feel good and I am sorry that he did that to you but he does care about you."

"Puck I want to believe that but I can't. I have been in love with him for almost 8 years. He taught me how to kiss how to really kiss."

Puck folded his arms.

"He what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What should I have done told you every time we made out?"

"Wait how long have you two been doing stuff?"

"Puck!"

"I am serious."

"Fine if you want all the dirty details **Sam** taught me how to kiss. Yeah when I was 16. We made out after the graduation party and at the movies."

"Ok that is enough I don't wanna hear anymore."

"Puck I can't help how I feel about him no more than you can help how you feel about Quinn."

"I know that."

"and that is why it hurts so much. Why was I good enough to hang out with and make out with but not to be with? He cancelled dates just to have movie nights with me. he would pick me up from school just because he felt like it. he treated me better than any of the girls he was dating and yet I get nothing."

"Sam doesn't want to hurt you. he has never been the settling down type anyways. Always breaking up with a girl once she gets too serious."

"How do you stop the pain?"

"I don't know Mercy. If I could I would take it for you. but I cant."

"I hate him. I hate feeling this way."

"I could kill him for hurting you."

"I know and for that I love you."

"I Love you too."

* * *

After an hour of talking, Puck went off to find Quinn and Mercy went off to her room. She looked out at the night sky thought about what happened between her and Sam. Someone knocked on her door.

"Go away I don't wanna talk to anyone."

"Mercedes please we need to talk."

She walked to the door and opened it. she stared at Sam wanting to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

"what? Didn't get enough of breaking my heart? Wanna come back and spit on me."

"I know you are angry. But you cant leave mad at me. we have been friends your whole life it cant just end like this."

"I cant be your friend anymore it hurts too much."

"I never meant to hurt you. I shouldn't have let it go that far."

"so why did you?"

"I was caught up in the moment. I wanted you and maybe I shouldn't have had you but what else was I supposed to do."

"it's not what we did Sam. You were always gonna be my first I always knew that. It's what you said."

"what did I say?"

"that you loved me."

"I do."

"but you wont be with me?"

"I cant."

"then we have nothing else to say to each other. I wont be your consolation prize. I wont be the loser who has to sit around and watch as you go from girl to girl."

"I don't know why you are getting so upset about this. You are the one leaving me."

"then tell me you don't want me to go. tell me you want to be with me. give me a reason to stay."

Sam looked into her eyes. Wanting to say all the words she wanted to hear. He didn't want her to go. he wanted her to stay. He wanted to be with her. he loved her.

"I."

He stepped back and looked away from her. there was no way he could stop her from living her life no matter how he felt.

"I cant tell you that."

"Then get out of my face, my room and my life."

She turned and walked to her bathroom and slammed the door. Sam started to walk away but stopped. He grabbed the chain he had around his neck and walked over to her desk. He grabbed her note book and jotted down a few words. He placed the chain and the note on her pillow then shut the door as he walked out of her room. Mercedes opened the bathroom door with tears free falling from her eyes. She went to the bed and laid on it.

As she turned over towards the window she noticed the letter and chain on her second pillow on the bed. She wiped her eyes and grabbed it.

"Mercedes. I swear I never meant to hurt you. whether you believe me or not I never wanted to lead you on. I do love you and I don't know how I am gonna make it without you in my life. You remember the story behind this chain. It belonged to my great grandfather. He passed it to my grandfather who gave to me instead of my dad because he wanted me to be a better man than my father. My great grandmother gave the chain and cross to my great grandfather on his twentieth birthday. It's my most prized possession means everything to me. and now as you take this new path and new journey I want to be with you wherever you go. I will always carry you with me. and now you can carry me with you. Sam."

She wiped her eyes and held the chain to her heart. As she laid in bed holding the chain she thought back on the past 19 years and how much she was going to miss her family. And how much she was gonna miss Sam. The moment they shared had been real for both of them. He was the love of her life but she knew she had to let him go.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys so as you may have seen in the beginning it was the prelude. The back story of Samcedes. Now that we are in the so called present, the story will go from third person to first. You will get to see Mercedes and Sam's point of view. So enjoy and I hope you like the story. I will be updating the others but this one came at me like a shot and i had to run with it.

* * *

Mercedes Jones

Saturday December 5th 2014

Sacramento California.

They say that your first love is the best love of all. They also say that when you fall in love for the first time, it's a very special thing. I have only been in real love once. Now I know that I'm not and was not one of those extremely gorgeous people. I'm short, really short I am only 5'3 and not all that thin, even bigger than when I was younger. I played sports when I was younger and I was a tomboy to my core. I didn't know what other way to be. But when you mix sports and boys you like it is never a good combo.

It all started I suppose, when I was in the first grade. This guy named Melvin Waters told me he loved me and tried to kiss me. I then told him that if he jumped off the jungle gym and flew, that meant he really loved me. Needless to say, he did not fly but fell to the ground. Hard! He suffered a broken leg and a concussion. He didn't even blame me just said.

"I guess it wasn't love."

My Aunt who I lived with at the time was not as forgiving. She grounded me for three weeks. Growing up I lived with my aunt Ruth Ann (but she made everyone call her Momma Ruby) and her husband Joe. They took me in when I was 9 months old. Daddy Joe's sister (my mom) wasn't able to handle being a mother and my father was not even around then. So despite what they were feeling and how hectic it would be my aunt and uncle took me in.

They had two boys that they adopted, before taking me in. Jake is two months older than I am. Then there is Puck (my favorite.) He and his best friend Sam are almost five years older than I am. Sam was my first true love even though he never knew it or maybe he did.

I got into sports because of my cousins. I wanted a way to fit in and since my uncle was the coach, he gave me the skills I needed to be one of the guys. I fit in great with them, they treated me like the sister they never had, and I was grateful. When I was 17, my dad contacted me. He said he had spent half my life not knowing my mom had me and when she finally admitted that I was his, he wanted to be a part of my life.

He lived in California and wanted me to come and go to school near him. It took a long time to admit it but I wanted to know him too. So after my first year of college I decided to go to UCLA. I didn't know how I was going to break the news to Puck and Sam. I waited as usual until the last minute. They were sad and hurt but understood.

Then I did something till this day I feel was kinda crazy. I gave myself to Sam. I gave him all of me. And I had a chance to turn away. I mean I had to admit. Standing in his apartment almost naked, I wanted to turn away. But for some reason I didn't. And we proceeded to in my eyes make love. But apparently to Sam we just screwed and that was it. He broke my heart that day. And I left that garage apartment very angry and promised I would never forgive him.

Talking to Puck didn't help. He tried to comfort me but it was no use. I went up to my room and cried. I was up there about an hour then Sam came apologizing but I couldn't forgive him. After he left momma ruby came to check on me. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. So I lied. I told her I was crying because I was sad about leaving. Which I was…but I wasn't crying because of that. I was crying because the love of my life just told him he didn't want me. I did get his note and as sweet as it was I still was unsure if we could ever go back. I loved him enough to want to forgive him, to put the water under the bridge and move on, I couldn't. I just couldn't. And I know it wasn't his fault. None of it was. That night we had sex I was to blame too. I went up to his room and I lead him on.

But he didn't have to do anything. He didn't have to go through with it. He could have said no and kicked me out. But he went along with it. He chose to have sex with me. And then to just tell me it just happened. That he loved me but didn't want me. I was just done.

It may not have meant anything to him but I will always hold that night dear to my heart. I had to since a couple weeks after I left I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified. I thought when my dad found out he would want me to move back with Momma Ruby but he didn't. He was so happy to see me he took me with all the bad that came along with it. I wanted to tell Sam I needed to tell him. I called Sam to tell him but his number changed.

And when I went home for Puck's wedding a year and a half later everyone was so disappointed in me I couldn't get up enough courage to tell him or anyone. And I haven't been in contact with anyone but momma Ruby and Quinn since. I can still remember how Quinn and momma Ruby took it.

We were in the room helping Quinn get ready when Chloe started to cry. Momma Ruby held her and smiled.

* * *

Six and a half years ago…

"She is so beautiful." Ruth Ann exclaimed looking at the beautiful little girl in front of her.

"Everyone is really mad at me momma Ruby."

"I know and it's not your fault. Stuff happens."

"Yeah who you telling."

Quinn walked over to us.

"She looks just like you…except the eyes. Those eyes look so familiar. It looks as if I have looked into them before."

Mercedes shook her head. "I know what you guys are doing."

Ruth Ann smirked. "What? We are just commenting on this beautiful little angel."

"Today is Quinn's day. Today you are marrying the love of your life. You don't need to be worried about anything."

Quinn sighed. "But we are curious…come on why won't you say who the father is?"

"Cause I want to tell him first."

Quinn gasped. "You mean he doesn't know?"

"No I haven't had time to tell him since I have been ba-."

I trailed off. I played right into their hands.

"Since you've been what?" Ruth Ann asked.

"Busy."

Quinn smiled. "That's not what you were gonna say…you were gonna say back."

"So what if I was."

"The father is here?" Quinn scanned the room.

"Fine yes ok."

Quinn looked at me and smiled.

"You didn't?"

"She didn't what?"

"Quinn don't."

"I cannot believe you. And you didn't tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell."

Momma Ruby looked at us then.

"What is going on here who is he?"

At the moment, there was a knock on the door. Sam walked into the room and he looked so sexy I wanted him so very badly. He was still tall as ever but he filled out more. He had more muscle and he smelled oh so good. He had a goatee that made him even sexier. I had it all worked out I would tell him he was the father and then I would move back home. And we could raise Chloe together. Sam smiled.

"We are heading to the church."

I smiled at him.

"Sam; do you think we can talk for a minute?"

He looked at me and I just wanted to melt in his arms. But his eyes got dark.

"Talk about what?"

"I just wanted to umm see how you were."

"Can this wait till after the wedding?"

"Yeah of course it can."

"Ok. So I will talk to you later then."

He walked out the room and I felt my face get hot with anger. He was so cold. Momma Ruby looked at the door then to Chloe.

"Mercedes Jamison Jones."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you mean to tell me that after I raised you with values and goals you had sex with Sam?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And Chloe is his?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How could you do that?"

"I don't know I went to the garage apartment like I always did and looking at him and knowing I was leaving. I guess I just didn't want to wonder what if."

"You didn't think to wonder if he used a condom because you sure weren't on birth control."

"I know ok. I waited to be of consenting age. We had sex a year ago I was 19."

"And you became a mother at twenty."

I felt tears come to my eyes. I was ashamed, embarrassed, and still very hurt.

"I wasn't thinking. All I could think about was how much I was in love with him. But then after we were finished he told me he did love me but that he was just in the moment and it meant nothing we couldn't be together. So I left and I am ok with it. I have learned that when one door closes another opens. I love this little girl."

"After this wedding you go and tell that man he has a daughter you hear me?"

"I will…but you guys have to promise no matter what you won't say a word until I tell Sam."

"We won't."

After Puck and Quinn got married, I pulled Sam aside while momma Ruby and Daddy Joe played with five month old Chloe. Sam stared at me.

"Ok so what do you want?"

"How have you been?"

"I have been ok. See you have too."

"Yeah. I'm making it."

"I can tell."

"Yeah."

"Well I should go."

"But wait I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well Sam I wanted to talk about us. About what happened between us?"

"Obviously what happened between us meant nothing to you because you still left for LA and apparently found someone better and had his child."

"What?"

"So what you come back to say you're married?"

"No I'm not."

"What engaged?"

"No I am not dating anyone. And what does that matter?"

"It doesn't matter at all. I just see you have a daughter and hell we are all wondering how the hell that happened?"

"It's not hard to figure out Sam I had sex got pregnant and now I am here."

"Well you turned out to be a slut like your mother so there is no hope for her."

I slapped him.

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter again! How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you come in here thinking you can pick up where you left off?"

At that point, everyone turned and look towards me. I felt tears coming to my face. Sam fumed. I walked towards the door but Sam pulled me to him and looked at me.

"Why are you even here? And why was it so important for you to talk to me…it's obvious I was just some guy you screwed. You didn't even call me when I got back. You didn't write me or email me. You cut me out of your life so let's keep it that way."

"I cut you out. Sam you had sex with me then basically told me you used me. And yet you let me leave. I don't remember you asking me to stay! And when I did try to call you…your number changed. And I am not a slut you know me better than that."

I walked away from him again but he followed. I walked towards Momma Ruby and Daddy Joe. Sam was right behind me.

"You know I thought I did know you. I thought you were this sweet and caring woman. But now I see I was truly wrong. I am just wondering why you are even here. You don't belong here anymore. Why don't you just take your daughter and go back to LA."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"That's how we all feel. You have disappointed Momma Ruby and Daddy Joe. You hurt us all. You don't belong here anymore. And we don't want you here."

I stared at him for a second and turned away from him. But stopped. I looked at him. How I could be so wrong about him was beyond me.

"You know I have spent the last year and a half wondering if I made the right choice leaving. It broke my heart to walk away from you. It broke my heart when you told me you didn't want to be with me. And now it's the same thing over again. I will give you one thing Sam you are consistent with that. If I am not wanted here consider me gone."

I walked towards Momma Ruby and Daddy Joe. I grabbed Chloe and her things.

"Mercy that is not how we feel."

"Coming here was a mistake."

"Being with family is never a mistake."

"I shouldn't have come here. I have disappointed you all and I now know you feel I don't belong here. So I am going where I do."

Quinn looked at Sam.

"Why did you even do that?"

Quinn ran after me but it was too late I had made up my mind.

"Mercy wait."

"Quinn this was a mistake."

"No Mercy you have always been my best friend. And I know what Sam said hurt but don't let him control you like this. I know things look bad."

"Things look bad Quinn? He called me a slut! And said my daughter would be no good just like me. His daughter."

"But what he says doesn't matter. What he thinks doesn't matter. We love you."

Quinn hugged me and Momma Ruby walked out.

"I could kill him. He has no right to make you feel bad for having his daughter. And I am gonna."

"Momma Ruby you can't do anything. You promised and I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. I am gonna leave. I realize now that what I want doesn't matter. I thank you both and I love you."

I hugged them both then I rolled Chloe away from the reception hall into the rental car and drove to the airport. I never turned back. I gave Chloe his chain it was more her's than mines anyways. I made sure to visit Quinn, Daddy Joe and Momma Ruby when the guys were gone. And I had them come to me when they could. I didn't need Sam. After that, I gave up men and focused on school and my daughter Chloe.

I dated but never found anyone I was really into. I guess no one ever lived up to Sam. I knew I had to forget about him and I had tried too but a part of me always wondered what would of happened if when I went home Sam and I got together. But after five years of being alone I realized we were never gonna be.

I was ready to give up on men completely until the last time I went to visit momma ruby I got more than I bargained for. I walked into the supposed to be empty living room to see my cousin Jake and the jerk himself Finn. Now even though Finn was the biggest pain in my ass I couldn't get over how as a man he was so fine. The years had been so good to him, and he had a boyish charm that I found attractive. I guess I took him by surprise too because he seemed shock to see me.

* * *

One year ago.

As Mercedes and Joe walked into the house with a sleeping Chloe Momma ruby walked over and hugged Mercedes then took Chloe in her arms.

"I am gonna take this little angel upstairs to your old room. Mercy you remember Finn don't you? He and Jake are just here for a visit. I will be right back."

She walked out the room and Joe looked at Jake.

"Jake. I have those supplies you needed come on in the back and get them."

Jake started to follow his dad but stopped.

"Ima be right back…be nice you two."

Mercy smiled.

"No worries cuz. How are you Jolly Green?"

"Most people call me Finn now and I am fine. How are you?"

"I am fine as well thanks for asking Finn."

"Still got that sarcastic flare huh?"

"Well something's never change."

"I guess. So is that your daughter?"

"No I found her on the corner decided to bring her home."

"Mercedes I was just asking a question."

Mercedes sighed and heaved a seat onto the maroon love seat.

"I'm sorry it was a long flight and Chloe was a nightmare on the plane. And then there's you so you can see I'm a little on edge."

"Still mad at me for the years of torment?"

"Well let's see you spent almost 9 years harassing me."

"I can explain that."

"Oh really please do."

"I liked you."

"You what?"

"I had a crush on you that's why talked about you and picked on you."

"What?"

"Well not at first. At first I just liked to tease you because you took it so seriously but the older you got and the older I got I started to see you for a young woman and I picked on you cause I liked you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was a tall skinny kid who would want that."

"Come on you were not that bad. Especially in high school."

"Yeah I lost the cute tall kid vibe and became that tall lanky guy."

"I never saw you like that."

"Yeah you never saw me unless I was picking on you."

"Well if I may say so Finn the years have been great to you."

"Not as great as they have been to you."

Finn moved from the recliner and sat next to Mercedes.

"So if I were to ask you out would you say no?"

"No."

"So where you wanna go?"

"I am only here for the weekend but there is a movie out I would love to see."

"Ok. How about I pick you up at nine?"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Finn I am a fairly easy person to please but I feel chemistry is a huge part in relationships so now before I go out with someone I have to see if there is anything there."

"Ok and how do you do that?"

Mercedes pulled Finn to her and kissed him. He was shocked only long enough for her to stick her tongue in his mouth then he came back to reality. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't believe how good it felt kissing him. She pulled away and smiled.

"Nine will be just fine."

* * *

Back to present.

In reality, I knew it wasn't a good idea to make out with Finn but he was irresistible. We had a great date too I was sad to go home but we stayed in touch. Talked on the phone at least once a week. He was excited when I told him about the phone call from Momma Ruby telling me everyone wanted me home for Christmas. I told him how she wanted to close open wounds. He knew I hadn't seen or spoken to Sam in years but he also knew that he was Chloe's father and he respected the fact that hadn't told Sam, or Puck.

I was excited to head back there too I wanted Chloe to know her father because as momma Ruby said I needed to fess up to Sam. And I would tell him. And I wanted him to see I was all right.

Quinn went to work right away when she heard I was coming. That conversation was just like old times. She had me laughing so hard about how everyone was and how they couldn't wait to see me. I couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing my family. And I had to admit I was even more nervous about seeing Sam. I didn't know how I could tell him he was Chloe's father but I knew I had to. I looked down to her.

"You ok sweetie."

"Yes mommy but I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok come on sweetie we need to change anyways."

As I walked to the bathroom on the plane with Chloe, I tried to calm myself down by wondering who would be picking us up. I didn't really know who I wanted there. My head wanted Momma Ruby but my heart wanted Sam. I know I am happy now but you can't turn off love. I suppose I will always love him. But things are so different now. I'm starting my new career as a Social Worker. I have an amazing daughter. It just seems I'm on top of the world finally. Like everything is going right for once. As we exited the plane, excitement grew inside me.

I could not wait to reunite with my family, until I saw Sam. I noticed him right away and pretended not to just to buy me some time. He looked so good. Still tall built and handsome but there was more to it than that. It seemed the older he got the sexier he became. I had to catch my breath because that man took it away. I looked down at Chloe and wondered if he would know just by looking at her that she was his. I tucked the chain into her shirt and bent down to fix one of her ponytails. Luckily, she took after me in the looks department. I stood back up and walked towards them. I had decided that I was not going to tell him yet. He has probably got too much on his mind anyways.

I grabbed Chloe's hand and wondered what would have happened if the one night I spent with Sam would have turned out differently than it did. Then I wondered what would happen if Sam would have listened to me at the wedding. If Sam knew, he had a daughter.

As I lead, Chloe over to Puck and Sam and my heart began to beat faster and before I knew it, we were standing there in front of Puck and Sam. Sam was a grown and sexy man. At 30, he was in great shape. I looked him up and down. He wore a cashmere sweater and blue jeans. That man was sexy as hell. No one spoke at first. And I knew I needed to say something. But I didn't know what to say. I Smiled at them and hugged Puck. Then I turned towards Sam and spun around.

I wanted to get his opinion on the new me. I wasn't the same tom boy he was used too. I saw him lick his lips as he smiled and if I could I would have melted right there. I just wanted to be in his arms. But I shook that thought from my mind I was over him I moved on and I wasn't looking back. I didn't know how being here was gonna go but what I did know was things were going to get real interesting


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday December 5th 2014

Richmond, Virginia

Sam Evans

* * *

I walked into the airport feeling more excited than I felt I should. I hadn't seen Mercy in about 5 years and I couldn't wait to see her now. I realized at a young age money was more important to my parents then I was. At the age of six, I was outside playing alone when I saw a boy playing football with his dad. I watched for a while then when a missed ball came flying at my head and I caught it. Joe Jones asked if I could join the game. The older I got the less time I spent with my family and the more I spent with Puck and his.

Puck became my best friend immediately and all I wanted was to be a part of his family. When I got good grades my mom threw money at me, but momma Ruby made me feel like I was worth something. The love I never got from them I got from the Jones.

I knew there was something special about Mercy from the moment she started talking. Nothing but smart words and attitudes from the time she was one and a half. I watched her go from little girl to young lady and now to a woman. I guess I knew I loved her from the moment I first taught her how to kiss. We had been through so much together and the moment she needed me I turned my back on her.

I never meant to hurt her but I knew if we got together, things would be different not only for me but her as well. She was my best friend and at the time I needed that more than I needed a girl. I was into playing the field yet I knew with Mercy it was a for life kind of thing. And somehow I felt that if I was with her I would be betraying my friend Puck and his family. I was a coward in my early 20's I can admit that now just as I can admit I was a dumbass the last time I saw her.

The last time I saw her, wasn't really on the best terms. I remember it like it was yesterday. When momma Ruby said Mercy was coming for Puck's wedding I had wanted to tell her finally that I did love her…that the reason I told her I didn't before was because I knew she would give up her dreams for me, I knew I wasn't ready to admit to her and everyone else that I was in love and I was afraid the Jones would disown me and I couldn't let that happen. I had to let her go.

Funny thing is I never had her to give up. I just didn't want to hurt her. But once everyone found out she had a daughter all hell broke loose. And my window to tell her how I felt was gone. I treated her like crap when we should have embraced her and that beautiful little girl. The way i acted and things I said, there was no excuse and I have hated myself since. I don't know why I didn't just hold her like I wanted, she was the same Mercy. We didn't ask who the father was. I don't think we could handle it.

The baby was only a couple of months old. And that meant she had to get pregnant as soon as she got to UCLA or shortly after we had to take into consideration that the baby could have been born early. As I came back to reality, I looked over at my best friend Puck. He was scanning the crowd. I smiled.

"You don't need to look so hard…I bet we will have no problem spotting Mercy she will probably be wearing a jersey. Carrying that little girl on her back."

"Sam…Mercy has changed a lot over the years."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No I'm serious when I saw her last she had matured."

"Well I don't think she can change who she really is and with a child I bet she's more guy than ever now."

"No I don't think so…she changed a lot when she left us."

He began to scan the crowd and so did I? As I was looking, my eyes stopped upon this beautiful woman. She began to walk towards me and I felt there was something familiar about her I just couldn't figure out what. She stopped in front of us with a little girl in tow wearing a yellow dress and none of us spoke for a moment.

"Puck…Sam what a welcoming party."

As she went to hug Puck, I didn't know what to say it was Mercy…a very grown up gorgeous Mercy. She wore a tan long skirt with slips up the side a tan tank top and sweater set pulled the outfit together. She was always a pretty girl and grew up t be very beautiful but he stared at her like he was mesmerized by her curves, hips, and full breast. Her hair,which she usually kept in braids of some sort fell in dark waves around her shoulders. She looked beautiful. L.A. has been great to her. I just stared at her like she was a ghost. She turned towards me and spun around as she did I could see every curve in her short thick body.

"So what do you think?"

I looked at her.

"Mercy what happened you look different."

"You were expecting tomboy Mercy right?"

"Well yeah but this Mercy is nice too."

"Oh don't get it twisted I can still kick anyone's butt on the field I'm just embracing my woman hood."

Shoot I wanted to embrace it too. I held out my arms.

"So do I get a hug or are you still mad at how stupid I was?"

"Of course you get a hug come here. Its water under the bridge."

As she came into my arms all I wanted to do was kiss her. I smiled as she bent down to her daughter. That little girl couldn't have been luckier because she looked just like her mom.

"Chloe aren't you going to say hi to your Uncle Puck and Sam."

"Hi."

Puck bent down.

"Well hi there Chloe and how old are you."

"I just turned six."

"Wow such a big girl you know you have a cousin who is five and one who is four and they can't wait to see you."

Her face lit up as Puck stood back up. So are you ready to go see everyone?"

"Yeah I can't wait and oh Sam who knew you were such an amazing writer."

"You've read my books?"

"Yeah they were wonderful…they are on the bookcase in my den."

I smiled as we walked to the car and Mercy was talking about her life and how happy she was I couldn't help staring at her and wondering how that lil tomboy I grew up with became this stunning woman before me. I must have been staring hard because Puck knew something was up. Puck pulled me aside as Mercy got Chloe in the car.

"What's up?"

"Not a thing. Why?"

"Cause I see the way you are looking at Mercy."

"I am just happy to see her that's all."

"Wait you don't still have feelings for her do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you still have feelings for Mercy?"

"No I don't…I'm just still in shock seeing Mercy and all."

"Uh huh so you say."

"I'm serious…I'm cool."

We walked to the car and noticed Chloe was already dozing off. I smiled at the little girl. Motor head just like her mom. Mercy looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Just noticing that Chloe must be a motor head just like you were."

"How did you guess?"

"Look at her. Hardly in the car, good and already sleep. Just like another young woman I used to know."

"I couldn't help it. Long drives used to make me drowsy."

"And now?"

"Now I can hold my own."

She winked at me and I couldn't help but get aroused. How she can still get to me, I will never know.

"So Sam I hear you are working on another book."

Yeah I am…you know summer and Christmas break is when I get most of my writing done, so it won't be really done till next year."

"So what is this one about?"

"Well I normally hold off on letting people know but it is about losing the love of your life to your brother and realizing that it was for the better…then opening your heart to love when you have lost all hope."

"Wow…you have such a way with words. Your last book the one where the guy falls in love with his target was thrilling and exciting. You are such an amazing writer. I still can't believe you are famous."

"Not that famous but on my way."

I smiled knowing that she was impressed with me.

"So where is Chloe's father?"

I don't even know what possessed me to say that. Mercy looked at me like I was the scum of the earth and boy was I lucky Chloe was sleep.

"He's not in her life at the moment and hasn't been."

"I'm sorry you know I tend to put my foot in my mouth sometimes."

"Well I guess something's never change."

She smiled at me then looked at Puck.

"So where are we going to stay?"

"I was thinking you can stay with me and Quinn. We have plenty of room and she is dying to see you again."

"How is she doing Puck?"

"She's fine and pregnant again."

"What wow well who knows maybe you will finally get that boy you want."

"That is what I'm praying for."

"What about Jake?"

"Jake is here and Mom and dad can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see them."

"I have to warn you though Finn is here."

I saw her bite her lip at the name of Finn and wondered what was going on with that.

"What was that for?"

"What?" I noticed she shared a small smile with herself and for some reason it rubbed me the wrong way.

"I saw your face you and Finn aren't gonna fight are you?"

"No we aren't. We buried the hatchet last year."

"Last year?"

Her mouth opened wide in shock of what she had said. She looked out the window and Puck looked back at her while he waited at the stop light.

"What happened last year?"

"Oh well Chloe and I had come to see Momma Ruby and Quinn and the girls you guys were gone and uh I ran into him."

I didn't like any of this one bit I knew what "ran into" meant. Puck wasn't going to drop it. "What do you mean ran into him and why are you always here when we are gone?"

"I mean we ran into each…so Sam are you getting married any time soon?"

"Not if I can help it I love the single life."

"You have been saying that for years you are what 38 now?"

"I'm 30 and you know it."

"Wow old man 30 and still single."

"Who said I was single. I am having fun playing the field. But you and I both know that when the right woman comes along I will get married and don't think I don't know that you changed the subject."

"Fine you guys wanna know?"

"We asked didn't we?"

"Finn and I are friends."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Friends?"

"Yes friends."

"What kind of friends?"

she smirked. "Now that is none of your business."

I sat back in my seat. I didn't like the sound of that. I didn't like the dreamy look on her face either.

* * *

Mercedes Jones

Sunday December 6th 2014

I awoke feeling calmer than I have in a long time. I had fun watching Chloe play with her cousins and seeing Quinn. I laid back and thought about Sam and how he seemed jealous when I told him, Finn and I were friends. As much as I didn't wanna care that, he was jealous a part of me did. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my robe ruffling my hair after removing my scarf. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I checked on the girls and they were still sleep. Chloe loved having someone her age to play with.

After a shower and putting my favorite pink sundress on I walked down to the kitchen where Quinn was cooking and Puck, Jake, and Sam were going through old pictures. I walked up and groaned as I saw the peewee photo they were looking at.

"Oh come on I thought I got rid of all those pictures."

"Nope we found them in moms attic…we all look so young."

"Yeah and I look horrible in those photos. I mean who is this jersey wearing football playing girl with the ponytail."

Jake smiled widely. "Yeah look at you Mercy looking like one of the guys."

"Yeah I know that was my boy faze but as you all can tell I grew out of it."

Puck laughed seeing my outfit. "Yeah since when do you where pink?"

"Since I had a daughter who's crazy aunts got her to love the color."

Sam glanced at me with a small smile. "I can't believe there's no more tomboy Mercy."

"You guys should have seen Sam's face when he saw her yesterday. He was all looking forward to baggy jeans and an oversized white tee. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized who she was."

"Yeah well I was shocked…this isn't the girl we grew up with. You have changed a lot in the past years. Wearing dresses and your hair isn't in braids anymore."

"Well its not just me who has changed, I think everyone has changed."

We looked at pictures all morning. And the girls were running back and forth all morning getting stuff for tea parties. We moved into den when Puck brought out the home videos. There was a knock on the door and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Finn standing there. I went to hug him as he pulled me into his arms and lifted me off the ground. I screamed and laughed at the same time. As he put me down, I noticed everyone looking at us so I grabbed his hand.

"You are just in time we are looking at home movies."

"Well count me in."

As we walked over to the plush couch, Sam cleared his throat.

"Finn don't you wanna sit next to your boy over there?"

"Naw we spend enough time together at our company I think sitting next to this beautiful woman here is cool."

I looked at Sam and saw a flash of red I was gonna say something until Puck let out a huge laugh.

"Ohmigosh Mercy your football banquet. That was the first time we ever saw you in a dress."

"I know and the last till graduation. Momma Ruby made me wear it she said you need to look like a lady."

Jake bellowed in his deep voice.

"Some lady you punched Rick in his face that night."

I smiled shaking her head. "Only because he pushed you."

"But I pushed him first."

I shrugged. "Well I never liked him anyways."

Everyone laughed and I sighed.

"Man time sure does fly."

Jake stood up.

"Yeah I remember when we would sneak into movies and play touch football in the middle of the night."

"Yeah I mean look at us. I made detective. Sam is teaching. Jake and Finn have their own game designing company, lil Mercy is a Social worker, and my wonderful wife is getting more beautiful every day."

Quinn walked over to him and kissed him.

"Suck up."

"You know it."

Jake sat up. "Hey guys I have a great idea how about Sunday we have an old fashioned touch football game."

Sam smiled.

"I like the way you think Jake. And as long as the weather stays the way it is you can count me in…anyone else loving this unseasonably warm weather?"

Finn smiled.

"Well you know I'm in."

I nodded. "Me too, it's been so long since I was able to teach you boys a lesson."

"Ha like you could. I think maybe you should sit this one out Mercy wouldn't want you to break a nail."

I stared at Sam as he walked over and sat on the other side of me I couldn't help but smile at him because even when he was making fun of me he was one fine man. A part of me wanted to be with him still. But I had to stop thinking like that we are not meant to be together we are just meant to be friends. As I smelled his scent a smell that hasn't changed in all these years I felt a shiver go through my spine. Zest soap and Mash Body Spray. He smelled so good and... Wait what am I doing. Sam doesn't like me like that.

"You know I resent that now that I am a "girl" you gotta imply I can't play. If you don't remember I made MVP almost every game I played."

"Yeah whatever we will see Sunday."

Everyone laughed and we went back to watching the videos. I was so happy to be around my family. Everyone has changed so much. I looked over my family and felt bad that hadn't kept in touch with them. It was wonderful to be surrounded by them.

I was glad when we all decided to take our memories out to eat. Momma Ruby took the girls to Chucky Cheese with Daddy Joe so we had the night to ourselves and I was riding with Sam since I didn't have a car and Finn had to run to the office.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on with you and Finn?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Mercy I have known you almost your whole life I know when you're lying you like him."

"So I like him I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just didn't think guys like that were your type."

"My taste have changed throughout the year's thank you very much."

"I know but Finn?"

"What's wrong with him? He is very successful, he's really cute, and he makes me laugh."

Sam pulled the car over and I looked at him.

"You do know that it's dark and we are in the middle of nowhere?"

"Mercy I know that after you left Puck's wedding things between us kinda took a turn for the worse."

"Kinda?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok they took a huge turn for the worse."

"Yeah."

"But I still cared about you and I don't wanna see you hurt. I am just not sure Finn is good enough for you."

"Well no offence but I am a big girl and I have been picking out guys for a while now and none of them have been bad."

"If that's the case then why doesn't Chloe have her father around?"

As soon as he said that, I knew he wanted to take it back. I felt like I had just been gut punched. It didn't feel good. I looked out the window not wanting to say anything to make matters worse.

"Mercy I am so sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"No I shouldn't of."

"Sam I said I'm fine ok it was never said ok so can we drop it…please."

"Mercy."

"Please."

"Fine."

"Pinky promise."

He looked at me and laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

I took my pinky and stuck it in my mouth then pulled it out. Sam did the same then we wrapped our pinkies around each other. He brought my pinky up to his lips and kissed it. I pulled his over to me and kissed his. He smiled.

"You know it's still not finished."

"Sam."

"What I didn't make the rules. You are the one who told me our pinky promises aren't complete until they are sealed with a kiss."

"Not gonna happen Sam."

"Then I can bring it back up and say?"

"Sam you are still as much trouble as you was when we were younger."

"Your rules Mercy I am just following them."

I shook my head and leaned into him. As he took my lips to his, I felt my soul ignite, as it hadn't in a long time. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me closer to him. My hip hit the gearshift and I pulled away. I looked straight ahead because I knew if I looked at him, I would kiss him again. After a moment, he started to drive again. I looked over at him and cleared my throat.

"So why are you traveling solo tonight?"

"My date had to work late so she is meeting us there plus I figured you didn't have ride so this way I could take you."

"Well that was very sweet of you."

"Yeah I'm just a sweet kinda guy."

"I can see that…so tell me the truth why haven't you really settled down?"

"Well I don't know really…I just have never felt that connection like I did with…someone I dated a couple years back."

"Oh."

"I wish we would have stayed in touch more over the years."

"I do too but every time I read and reread one of your novels I felt really close to you."

"Yeah but what of yours could I be close to."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"Huh oh nothing…lets go before we are late."

As he continued to driver forward, I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Sam your first book…you know the one called 'she got away.' Was I Sherri?"

"What? No you weren't! Why would you even ask that?"

"I dunno…in the book you talked about your first and her first. How you felt a connection between your souls. And you were my first and all so I was wondering if that scene was about us."

"No I mean maybe a lil bit but when we well you had just turned 19 and I was 24/25 I had been with other girls before you."

"Yeah of course you did I mean you were you."

I looked away feeling so stupid. He must have known because he smiled at me.

"You know Chloe is an angel…she looks just like you."

"Yeah that is what everyone says."

"So are you gonna tell me who the father is or is that something you just don't wanna talk about."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why is he a jerk?"

"No not a jerk at all he just well. See I tried to tell you that…but you didn't…I mean umm…you are…ugh he's not in her life and I think that is for the better."

Sam stared at me for a moment.

"So he just refuses to be there for her."

I exhaled.

"No he doesn't know about her."

"Why not?"

"Because the timing hasn't been right with him I have tried to tell him two or three times but he shot me down before I had the chance."

"Are you ever going to?"

"I wasn't but now I don't know…can we talk about something anything else please."

I couldn't tell him. We were doing fine without him and telling him now would just complicate things now.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday December 13th 2014

Sam Evans

* * *

I paced back and forth for a long time. I was still in shock from our last conversation. For one I couldn't believe Mercy was dating Finn of all people. Then for me to just call her out on Chloe's father like that, I know it wasn't my place I just couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to make sure she was really ok. The truth is she was Sherri. She was the reason I wrote that first novel. How could I just lie to her face like that? I had my chance to tell her how I feel again…how I have felt for a long time. I have avoided being alone with her for four days, which wasn't that hard because she, Quinn and Momma Ruby went to the mall Wednesday and Thursday.

Then we had a big family dinner Friday and yesterday the guys went to play ball. But how can I avoid her today. She also had me thinking about what she said. When I asked her about Chloe's father. She said, "You didn't" referring to me. Is it possible? No, it can't be...we never. But we did. Did I use protection? I don't remember. Awww man could I be her father. No Mercy wouldn't keep that from me. She would tell me. Wouldn't she? But she said she tried and the wedding she…I couldn't shake the feeling that our next conversation was gonna change my life.

I needed to talk to her but we wouldn't be alone for a while. We all agreed to have the touch football game today. All I wanted to do was ask her. Puck walked into the room, as I was deep in thought.

"Hey Sam are you ready for some football."

"No."

"Hey man what's wrong."

"I don't know."

"I think I do…you haven't looked like this since Mercy left for college…you really do still love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do…I don't know how this happened…I mean she was like a sister to me and then that night I kissed her to teach her and I knew I loved her."

"But you did the right thing. You let her go so she could live her life."

"Yeah and now its seven years later and I can't help but feel the same way I did that night. I can't believe she's dating Finn."

"They are not dating but I know they are talking and that kinda shocked me too."

"You know the night we all went out to eat. Mercy and I were talking and she had said when she missed me she read my books and they made her feel close to me then stupid me said yeah and I don't have anything to remind me of you. Why am I falling for her again and why am I acting like a teen. I'm a grown man who has a great career in teaching and a great writing career too. I have more women than 10 men can handle and Mercy comes here and my mind goes blah."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I wish I could tell you…I wish I could tell myself."

"So let's not think about it lets go play touch football with our family ok."

"No not ok Puck I need to tell you something."

"Ok what?"

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Mercy and I had sex before we left for Europe."

Puck stepped back.

"You what?"

"It just happened."

"She was 18."

"First off she had just turned 19."

"Oh big difference."

"Ok like you didn't sleep with younger girls. Quinn was 18 when you and she first had sex."

"That is besides the point…why are you telling me this."

"Because I think I could be Chloe's father."

"And what makes you think that."

"Well think about it…she would have had to have gotten pregnant either before she left or as soon as she got to LA…and you and I know Mercy she's not that kinda girl…and then there's the fact that she won't tell us who it is. When she came for your wedding she wanted so badly to tell me something and I didn't let her…what if I'm the father?"

"Come on Mercy would have told you if you were."

"But what if she has been trying to tell me but I just didn't give her the chance."

"look sitting around here wondering is not gonna get you anywhere so let's get that thought out of your head for right now and go play some football."

"I hope you are right."

As we arrived at Puck's I walked over to the girls and smiled as chloe was dancing in a circle with alex. She was a beautiful little girl. As I walked closer to her I looked her over wondering if she had my features. As I bent down and looked into her eyes I knew there was a huge possibility she could be mines.

"and how are the worlds most prettiest girls doing?"

"Uncle Sam Chole was teaching us ballet."

"she was? That must be really fun and I bet she is a great teacher."

Chloe blushed and twirled the chain around her neck in her fingers. I knew that chain it was mines. I looked at her.

"that is a pretty cool chain you have on."

"mommy gave it too me. she said it belonged to my daddy."

"what?"

"she told me whenever I got sad because he wasn't around I could have this and know that he loves me wherever he is."

Puck walked over to him. "Sam are we gonna play or what?"

I stood up staring at her. did Mercedes say that to her because she needed to tell her daughter something or am I really chloe's father. I needed to know and I needed to know quick. As I walked to the middle of the street looking at Mercedes, I felt like a teen again. I smiled as Mercy walked over to me.

"So is it just my imagination or are you ignoring me?"

"Now Mercy why would you even think something like that?"

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"Well that is because you were hanging with Momma Ruby and Quinn."

"Well we went Christmas shopping that's all."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you are all right you look like something is wrong with you."

"No nothing is wrong I'm fine."

"If you say so…but later after the game I really need to talk to you."

"Ok cause I really need to talk to you too."

"Mercy are you ready to play?"

She turned towards Jake and smiled.

"Yup let's get ready to beat the pants off of Sam, and Puck. They think they are so tough but we can take them."

As we began to play, I remembered the very last time we had all played together like this. It had been so long but in the middle of the street, we acted as if we had just played last night. Jake, Finn, and Mercy were against Daddy Joe, Puck, and I. we were running the last play of the game. We were up by six and it was their ball. All we had to do was end this play and not let them score and we would win the game. I looked over to the sidelines and the little girls were cheering with Quinn.

As Jake tossed the ball to Finn, I went to block Mercy knowing she would get the ball and run it in. When Finn tossed her the ball, I blocked her with all my strength but I had to give Mercy her props. She was right she may have changed her look but inside she was still an awesome ball player. As she scored on me, I picked her up and spun her around. It was like a page out of a one of my books, because as I spun her around a snowflake landed on her cheek. We both looked up and realized it was snowing. Everyone else looked up as the snow began to fall and Chloe ran out to her and smiled.

"Mommy, mommy…you're a winner."

"Yes I am baby and thank you."

I put Mercedes down as Chloe turned to me. "Sorry you lost Sam better luck next time."

I rubbed my eyes and began to fake cry.

"Awww I'm a loser."

"Don't cry Sam you not a loser…mommy says that even winners lose some time."

"I feel so sad I think I need a hug."

She reached her arms out and hugged me as I bent down.

"All better."

I fake cried louder.

"No I need more hugs I'm so sad."

"Mommy mommy hurry up and hug Sam he won't stop crying."

"Oh honey I think you got it covered…see he's stopped crying."

"Is that true did I make you feel better?"

I stood up.

"Why yes you did…and since you made me feel better I'm gonna make you a cup of hot coco with marshmallows…if it's ok with your mommy?"

"Mommy please?"

I looked down to Mercy.

"Yeah mommy please?"

"Ok a small cup…and don't forget to tell Sam thank you."

As I grabbed Chloe's hand, I immediately felt jealous. Finn ran over to her and took Mercy in his arms. He spun her around and she laughed enjoying it. I couldn't stay and watch any more so I took Chloe into the kitchen with the rest of the girls and Puck and I made them each a cup of coco. I watched as they talked and laughed and realized that is what I was missing. I wanted a family. Maybe that is why I still had these feelings for Mercy and maybe that's why I thought Chloe could be mine. Maybe because I wanted a child that much.

Puck and I grabbed the two cups of coco we made for Quinn and Mercy and took them into the living room. I stopped in my tracks as I heard Mercy talking.

"Quinn don't you think I want to? I hear it from you, Momma Ruby, and even Finn. I know he needs to know but it's been almost seven years how do I even begin to tell Sam he has a daughter. Its like everytime I try something happens or comes up. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he takes her from me?"

"He needs to know honey did you see them together. She may look like you but she has his features too especially the eyes."

"I know and they looked so cute together but what if he hates me."

"He won't."

"What if he stops me again before I can get it out?"

"I don't think your gonna have that problem."

Quinn looked at the door way and I was frozen as a statue. I mean I had thought Chloe could be mine but I didn't really believe it. I don't know if it was Puck or I who made a gasping sound but Mercy faced us too. Mercy stood up and looked at me.

"Um hey guys what's up."

"Mercy how could you."

"Sam wait you don't understand."

"Um Puck let's give them a moment ok."

"Good idea."

Quinn and Puck walked out the room and I walked over to Mercy. I wanted to stay calm but the moment I spoke, it came out in a yell.

"All these years and you haven't said a word."

"I tried but whenever I would get up enough courage…something happened."

"What kinda heartless person are you."

"Sam if you will just stay calm."

"Who all knows?"

"Just Quinn and Momma Ruby my dad and Finn."

"Finn! You told him before you told me?"

"Sam just give me a chance to explain."

"Why Mercy? Why didn't you find a way to tell me?"

"Sam you ripped my heart out my chest."

"And that gives you the right to keep something like this away from me."

"Sam…I told you I loved you and you broke my heart. You turned your back on me at the time I thought you would do the same thing to her."

"I would never have done that…all these years you've been keeping her from me."

"Sam you have to understand."

"What I understand is you deprived me of a child…my child."

"I wanted to tell you. I came home to tell you but when I got here you all were so mad at me for having a child that I couldn't."

"Well you must not think that highly of me…or is it you really don't know if I'm the father or not…is that why you didn't tell us…how many others are there? Huh how many guys did you sleep with before you came sulking to me with that love bull shit."

She slapped me. And not a little girlie slap either. She slapped me hard.

"How can you ask me how many…you know me better than that?"

"I don't know you anymore…the Mercy I knew would not have kept this from me."

"What should I have done? I found out when you were in Europe. Then when you got back, your number changed. I wanted to tell you but then I remembered those hurtful words you said to me…those words broke my heart. "Mercy I can't". I wanted you to give me a reason to stay and you said "I cant."! That's what you said to me and if you didn't love me enough to make me stay how could I expect you to love that little girl."

"You never gave me the chance I would have loved her and you…because I did love you and I always have I can't believe you did this, this is the most how could you."

As the tears flew from her eyes, I couldn't feel sorry for her. I felt nothing but anger. She wiped her eyes.

"Sam I'm sorry. I am just so sorry. I messed up and I can't make this up to you... I just...I don't know what else I can say."

"Yeah you are sorry and you will be once I fight you for custody of my daughter."

"Sam you don't have to fight me for custody…I have the forms with me so we can file for joint."

"Oh I don't think so I don't want joint I will not allow my daughter to be raised by such an evil manipulative person."

"Sam I am sorry."

"I have nothing to say to you."

She went to grab my hand but I couldn't even look at her. I left the house very angry I needed to walk. It didn't matter that it had become cold. I was pissed. How could she just lie to me all these years? I have a daughter. And I knew she was mine but actually hearing it just hurts. Puck came up beside me and we just walked in silence for a while. Like the snow wasn't even there.

After walking a few blocks and trying to cool down, we walked to my place, which was only three blocks away from Puck's. I sat on my couch as I felt the tears run down my face. Puck went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. As he handed one to me I laughed me a grown man...crying. I had never felt so hurt in my life. I just sat there tears fallen and nursing that beer. Being the best friend that he is Puck sat there with me drinking his.

"You remember when Quinn told me I was gonna be a father."

"Yeah I remember you had some tears in your eyes."

"Well you know I cried because I was scared we were going through a really tough time, not even married three months and she ended up pregnant."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with me?"

"What you didn't know about that situation is after she told me she was pregnant she kicked me out we were fighting a lot and I met someone."

"What how come I didn't know about that?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me about you and Mercy…as much as you loved her you knew you had to let her go and that is how I felt. This woman I met I fell for her very hard but I had to decide. do I want my wife and child or would I abandon them for this woman who could be the one you know the choice I made and not because I felt I had to, and not because in my heart I knew it was the right thing to do. I went back because I knew nothing would make me happier than being a father. I'm telling you this because you are my best friend and I know that this is a messed up situation but you need to face it. You have missed six years of that little girl's life you need to pull yourself together so you can be there for her."

"I know but how can I? She has spent six years not knowing who her father was…I don't want to hurt her."

"You have a right to your child."

"Yeah and I have to do right by her…even if that means keeping my distance so she can be happy as mad as I'm at Mercy she is right. I never really gave her a reason to tell me. I made her think that I used her back then, and when she came home; we all treated her like she had a disease or something. I called her a slut and the things I said about her daughter…my daughter. It's no wonder she didn't tell me. What am I gonna do?"

"You need to talk to her but not tonight you need to calm down before you can talk to her or you are gonna say something you really regret."

"Too late for that."

"I guess the question is what are you gonna do?"

"I don't even know where to begin to answer that one."

"There are three questions that will help you do you want to get to know your child, can you forgive Mercy, and if you can do you forgive her but don't want anything to do with her or do you love her."

I knew the answers to all of them and the bottom line is…I did still love her and I wanted to be a family with her and our daughter. I just didn't know if I could forgive her. I wanted to I just didn't know how I could.

"how did you know that being with Quinn was the best thing for you?"

"I looked in my heart and prayed."

"and that helped?"

"it did."

I sat back and wondered how I would approach her. how I would tell her I wanted to be with her and how would I forgive her. I looked over to Puck then closed my eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Lord I have loved Mercy for years and I want to make her my wife but I don't know how to forgive her. I don't know how to forgive myself. Give me the words and strength. Help me in your name I pray Amen."


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes Jones

Wednesday December 17th 2014

* * *

I sat in Quinn's and Puck's living room wrapping gifts for the kids tears still streaming from my face. Sam and I haven't spoken four days and I didn't blame him. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't talk to me either. Quinn keeps telling me it's gonna be alright but how can I believe her. I looked down at the black Barbie I was wrapping for Chloe. And wondered how she would react if I told her who Sam really was.

"Quinn do you think I should tell her?"

"I don't know…I think she can handle it…but it is really up to you."

"You think Sam will ever forgive me?"

"In time I think he will…it was nice of him and Puck to take the girls out so we could finish."

"Yeah and him having Puck ask me if he could take Chloe out every time he wanted her wasn't weird at all."

"You may have to be the one to break the ice. So what's going on with you and Finn?"

"I don't know I guess I like him."

"You guess."

"I mean he is a great friend and we have fun together."

"You know Mercy far be it from me to judge your relationship but I would think you and Finn would be better off as friends. He is not the type of guy I thought you would end up with."

"Me neither but I'm not looking at him as someone I would end up with I just think of him as a friend."

"And what do you think of Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Sam and I were never meant to be."

"That's not what I asked you what's going on what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me Mercy. You have been my best friend for over ten years."

"Sam kissed me."

"What?"

"A couple weeks ago and it felt like old times."

"What?"

"Yeah when we were going to dinner."

"Well do you still love him?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. Do you love him?"

"I do. I love him so much but that love has passed it's not gonna happen for us."

"I thought you still did."

Quinn and I turned to see Finn standing in the doorway. I stood but he held his hands up.

"Mercy don't worry about it you told me how you felt about him I always knew how you felt. So what are we gonna do about it?"

"What?"

"You love him and the way he acts around you tells me he feels the same."

"We better finish wrapping these gifts."

"Mercy do you want to be with him?"

I looked from Finn to Quinn and knew I did.

"I do."

"Then let's get a plan together."

I stood up and walked over to him.

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure if you do something for me."

"Which is?"

"You know how you introduced me to your younger sister?"

"Yeah."

"Well we have been talking too and since your inviting your dad here for Christmas why not invite Ginny too."

"Really you like Ginny?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"No way she is perfect for you. We got a deal."

I hugged him then we went back to finishing wrapping the gifts and hid them all in the closet. Puck, Sam and the kids walked into the house and I walked over to Chloe and hugged her.

"Sweetie I want you to take your boots and put them where Nikki and AJ are putting there's ok."

"Ok mommy."

"Sam can we talk for a minute. Please."

"Girls let me help you put your stuff up."

Oh that man can be so dang on stubborn. I looked over to Finn and he nodded. I exhaled and pulled Sam back to me.

"I said we need to talk."

"I really don't feel like talking to you."

"Fine!"

All I wanted was to talk to him. I went to walk away but Finn stopped me.

"Hey guys I asked Mercedes to marry me and she said yes!"

I looked at him with my mouth wide open. Quinn looking the same. Sam walked over to us frowning.

"WHAT!"

"Mercedes and I are getting married."

Puck shook his head. "No wait what?"

Sam looked from me to Finn fuming. I looked at Finn and he nodded. I looked a Sam.

"Yeah he did and I did. I need some air."

I slipped on my shoes and walked out the house. I was so mad and confused I forgot my coat but as hot, as I was from the anger it didn't bother me. I picked up a snowball and threw it at Sam's car. I was in the process of picking up another one when Puck stepped up.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

"Puck…I screwed up big time."

He walked over to me and handed me my coat. Then hugged me.

"It is gonna be ok…he is just angry right now."

"I wanted to tell him…I wanted to tell you all…but everyone was mad at me and I just had to leave this place and before I knew it five years had passed. It was just easier for me to keep it to myself."

"So what are you gonna do now other than marry Finn."

I had to laugh.

"I'm not marrying Finn."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that to make Sam jealous."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I told him I was still in love with Sam."

"Wow. You're playing a dangerous game Mercy."

"I know I shouldn't have gone along with it, I guess I'm just a mess."

I looked up to Puck and felt tears come to my eyes.

"Puck I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You didn't…I was just upset and didn't know how to react…we all were…I mean you weren't gone that long before you had a baby and knowing how you were and then you didn't want to talk about the father…well we all figured someone attacked you and we couldn't bear the thought of that."

"I didn't mean to lie. Puck I tried to tell him. I couldn't get a hold of him."

"But mom knew where we were."

"She also knew that he was the father."

"Why didn't she tell him?"

"She couldn't. I wouldn't let her. I wanted to do it myself. Time just got pass me."

I felt the tears run down my cold face.

"Puck I love Sam I would have never wanted to hurt him."

"I know and he will too…you just have to give him time."

I hugged him. I knew he was right but I just wasn't good at waiting. It had been another two days and I still didn't talk to Sam. I wanted to give him time but I needed to talk to him. I walked into the living room and saw Sam reading to the girls. He looked up at me and the look on Sam's face told me what I had to do.

"Chloe honey I need to talk to you ok…so let's go to my room."

We walked into my room and I sat her down on the bed.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Mommy has to tell you something…remember when we went to the park and we saw that baby duck with his mommy and daddy and you asked me why the duck had a daddy and you didn't."

She nodded.

"And mommy told you that you had a daddy he just wasn't able to be with you then."

"Yes."

"Well sweetie…your daddy…well umm."

I was stuck…how could I tell her what I did. How could I tell her that Sam was her father?

"Mommy can Sam be my daddy?"

"I would like to be your daddy and if it's ok with your mom I will be."

I looked up and saw Sam standing behind me. Chloe looked from Sam to me.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie Sam can be your dad."

"Good…can I go play with AJ and Nikki now?"

"Umm yeah baby go play with them."

"Hey guys guess what Sam is gonna be my daddy."

A part of me smiled as she ran out the room. I didn't know what to say I always thought it would be a hard sell trying to convince her Sam was her dad. She just made it easier. I looked up at Sam and stood. We looked at each other in silence for a minute or two. Then I turned to go but he grabbed my arm.

"Mercy wait. You didn't have to tell her."

"Yes I did…she deserved to know just like you did and now it will be easier to explain when she gets older."

"You think she's thrilled?"

"Yeah she has grown attached to you these last few weeks."

"We have grown attached to each other."

"Sam I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you."

"It's ok…I mean once I calmed down and actually gave myself a chance to process everything that happened I understood why you didn't tell me. didn't you think I would notice the chain though?"

"I really didn't think much of it. she wanted to know who he was and I told her he well you couldn't be with her at the moment and that if she wanted to be close to you all she had to do was hold the chain."

"I am glad you kept it."

"me too. So where do we go from here?"

"I want to be a part of her life."

"We can arrange that…I want you apart of her life too."

"Mercy I want to be a part of your life too."

"What?"

"Mercy I meant what I said when I told you I loved you. I want to be a part of your life. I want us to be a family…you me and Chloe."

"What?"

I was in shock. This man was crazy. Then he pulled me into a kiss and I was lost again. It had been so long since anyone had ever kissed me with that much passion. He moved us back to the bed and we fell onto it. as his hands went up my shirt and his tongue exploring mines I wanted so badly to continue but I knew we couldn't. I pulled away from him.

"Sam I can't."

"Is this about Finn because I know you don't love him like you love me?"

I sat up on the bed and pulled my shirt down.

"Sam."

"Why are you even with him?"

"Sam you only wanna be with me because of your daughter. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

I stood up and he followed.

"That's not true?"

"Sam when I told you about her you called me a slut."

"Well if you would have told me she was mine."

"Oh don't even go there you wouldn't have heard me you jumped right on me and started yelling."

I walked to the door. Sam stopped me. He pulled me close to him.

"That's not true."

"It's not? At Puck's wedding, I walked over to you. I wanted to tell you. And you insulted me. You told me that I was just like my mother and that my daughter had no chance. That's not turning your back on me?"

"I don't know why I said that."

"It really doesn't matter."

I pulled myself away from him and walked out the door. But he was right behind me.

"He is not right for you?"

"Oh and you are?"

"Yes. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"It's too little to late Sam."

I grabbed my coat and left the house I needed to think. I ruined it I had the perfect chance to be with Sam and I just blew it. I grabbed my phone and called Finn.

"Hello."

"Hey you busy?"

"Yeah but I can spare like two minutes for my favorite girl…what's up?"

"I can't do this. I think I am just gonna leave once the holidays are over."

"What? What happened?"

"Sam told me he loved me and wanted to marry me."

"That's what you wanted right?"

"He only asked me because I have his daughter."

"I don't believe that."

"Well I do. My dad, Chantal her husband Jamie and Ginnifer should be here soon when they leave I am with them."

"No you are not giving up not when your heart is at stake."

"I already told Ginny you're into her you still win."

"Oh well in that case, come on Mercy you are in love with that man. Don't let him get away again."

"So what do I do?"

"You leave that to me. I got you ok."

"Ok. Thanks Finn you're a great friend."

"I know."

He hung up and I smiled. Who would have thought Finn my biggest enemy would be my greatest supporter. If this worked out, I owed him big time. My phone vibrated it was my dad.

"Hey daddy where are you?"

"Hi honey umm I think we are lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I followed your direction but I don't see the house."

"Ok hold on Puck can help."

I went and got Puck because he was better with directions plus it was his house. As Puck gave my dad directions, I was very excited. Everyone was arriving and that meant Christmas was almost here. When my dad arrived, I felt complete knowing my family was coming together. I went into the kitchen with Momma Ruby and Quinn.

"So can I help?"

"Yeah you can…go ahead and cook the sweet potatoes."

"Ok."

"So I hear Sam is gonna be Chloe's father." Quinn said laughing.

Momma Ruby dried her hands. "What is she talking about?"

I started laughing.

"Well I tried to tell her that Sam was her father Momma Ruby and well she got all excited asking me if her dad could be Sam. It was so cute and sweet."

"Well I could have told you it would be a little difficult for her to understand. You should have waited."

I nodded. "But everything is ok now."

Quinn sighed. "Yeah we heard how she introduced Sam to your dad. Was he confused?"

"No…because he knew that Sam was her father. I told him after Puck's wedding."

"Well then at least you didn't have to explain that."

"So are you nervous"

"Nervous momma?"

"I hear you're getting married."

I looked at her then went back to the potatoes.

"I have no idea how these rumors get started."

"Mercedes Jamison Jones you tell me what is going on here?"

"I'm not. Finn said that to make Sam jealous."

"And why would he do that?"

"Because I told him I loved Sam and now he wants to help get us together or what not I'm telling everyone the truth tonight no worries."

"But I am worried. I know you love Sam but this."

"Momma I know ok."

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry but I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me that if it's meant to be it will be. I gave that man my heart a long time ago and until either we get married or he gives it back I will never be the same again."

"Baby I know it hurts. You give yourself to a man and he treats you as if it was nothing but you need to know you are not nothing. You're more than that. He loves you he just needs to figure out how much."

"I hate waiting."

"You were never a patient one. Even as a child, you hated to wait. I remember one time you knocked Jake off the swing because he was taking too long and what did I tell you?"

I exhaled.

"The more you fight waiting the longer it's gonna take."

I watched Sam and Puck chase the girls around the kitchen and I couldn't help smiling at the sight. He loved his daughter so much I just wish I knew he loved me that much. His words and actions just didn't add up. Chloe ran over to me and hid behind me. As Nikki and Aj hid behind Quinn.

"Mommy you gotta save us."

Quinn laughed.

"Officer what have they done?"

Puck smiled.

"They are up past their bedtime."

I smiled.

"Oh no that is a serious crime. I am sorry girls but I am afraid we are gonna have to take you in."

"Can't we stay up a little longer?"

I looked at the girls who came out of hiding.

"I told you Chloe that you could stay up until grandpa and Morgan left. They are gone so I think it's time for bed."

They frowned and I smiled.

"You know the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can wake up and show grandpa around they are gonna be here til the day after Christmas."

They smiled and walked towards the door. Puck and Sam followed mouthing the words thank you. Chloe looked at Nikki and Nikki smiled.

"Daddy can Uncle Sam and Aunt Mercy put us to bed tonight?"

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah mommy promised us she would read the night before Christmas."

I smiled at them.

"I don't mind at all. Its gonna take about twenty minutes for the potatoes to cook anyways."

I followed them out the room and to the bathroom. As we got the girls washed up and ready for bed I grabbed the book. I walked into the room and saw the girls sitting on the floor with Sam. He blew up the air mattress and had covered it with a blanket. I smiled.

"And what is this?"

"They wanted to sleep together on the floor."

"You are such a push over."

"I know."

"Mommy come sit next to daddy so we can read."

I sat next to Sam and Chloe, Nikki and Aj maneuvered themselves closer to us. Chloe between Sam and I. Nikki on my lap and Aj on Sam's. I opened the book.

"Twas' the night before Christmas and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The kid's had all hung their stockings with care. With hopes that Saint Nick would soon be there."

I don't know when I fell asleep but I awoke to Quinn and Puck staring at me with a camera. Quinn smiled.

"We couldn't resist."

I looked over at Sam he was sleep too. I nudged him. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"It seems we fell asleep."

"Oh."

He maneuvered himself so the kids wouldn't wake up. After we secured the kids, Puck and Sam went down stairs as I looked at Quinn and she handed me the camera.

"You really think you're in love by yourself?"

I looked at the picture and felt a surge of love flow through me. I looked at myself sleep in Sam's arms and the kids sleep around us.

"You can't tell me you really believe he doesn't love you?"

"Quinn I don't know it's just a picture."

"So you feel nothing looking at that?"

"I do. It's what I wanted. What I have always wanted."

"So what does your heart want?"

"My heart wants to know that he loves me truly loves me."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam Evans

Saturday December 20th 2014

* * *

I gathered my things to head back over to Puck's house. My night was amazing. When Mercy's family arrived, it was as if we all had been around each other for years. Ginny Mercy's sister who was really sexy and cute was hitting on me all night. And if it wasn't for my feelings for Mercy I would have took her up on her offer to go back to her room. Her family was all staying at the Founders Inn and Spa and after the big family picture, we were all heading over there to go out to eat. I don't know why we had it there but hey who am I to complain.

I kept replaying what happened last night. As we read to the girls, we fell asleep and I felt so content in that moment. And when I saw the picture, I knew Mercy had as well. I was looking forward to days like that with Mercy as my wife. But there was that little tidbit her being engaged to Finn. I still couldn't believe that mess. And for a fiancée, he was sure quick to give Ginny a ride home. I pulled up into the driveway and smiled to myself seeing Mercy watching the girls make snow angels. As I got out the car, they all ran to me covered in snow. I smiled as I hugged them.

"Look at you girls all covered in snow. You better be careful before you get sick."

"We won't mommy wrapped us up good…they got us winter coats…but…"

"But what?"

Chloe motioned for me to come closer.

"Mommy isn't having any fun."

"But she's smiling."

"Yeah but when she thinks we aren't looking she's sad."

"Well we have to fix that don't we."

I picked up three snowballs and walked over to Mercy.

"So having fun."

"Tons…and if I were you I would put that snow ball down."

"How'd you see it?"

"I didn't."

I tossed one to the ground.

"Happy?"

"And the other one."

"Nothing gets pass you huh?"

"Nope."

I tossed the other.

"Happier?"

"Indeed…I heard you and Ginny hit it off famously last night."

"Jealous?"

"Not even a little bit."

"uh huh I see it in your eyes you are so jealous."

"there is no reason to be jealous."

Quinn came to the door telling the girls they had five minutes before they had to come in. while Mercy wasn't paying attention I tossed the ball at her then ran to the girls. She turned towards me screaming.

"Sam you jerk…don't you dare think for a second you are gonna get away with that."

She picked up a snowball and ran after me. I used the girls as a shield as Mercy chased me around the front yard. Chloe moved out the way as Mercy sent a snowball flying and hit me on the head.

"Hey that hurt."

"Well with that big head of yours I had a perfect target."

"Oh my big head huh."

I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Do you girls think I should throw her in the snow?"

"Yeah."

"No don't do it."

"Sorry Mercy the girls have spoken."

I let her fall into a big pile of snow and laughed. She got up and tackled me to the ground. We wrestled in the snow as the girls laughed and cheered us on. After a few moments, we were both out of breath from fighting and laughing. I looked into her eyes and wanted to kiss her. This is what I wanted. A family with her. Us being outside playing with our children. I had to tell her.

But before I could get two words out Quinn came out telling the girls that it was time to come in. Mercy and I stood to our feet. Quinn looked at us and smiled then she ushered the girls into the house. Mercy smiled.

"Well I better get the girls warm I'm sure they are covered in snow…I know I am."

"Well you go change and I will get them changed."

"Are you sure?"

"Mercy, Chloe is my daughter and Nikki and AJ are my God Daughters I think I can handle it."

"Ok thanks."

"Mercy."

"Yeah."

"you look so beautiful."

I brushed some snow off of her hair. She looked up at me and I just wanted to kiss her. I couldn't resist any more. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. I knew I should have pulled away but I couldn't and neither could she. She allowed my tongue to pierce threw her lips and I felt complete. Someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart and looked at Quinn and Puck.

"What is going on out here?"

Mercy stepped back and covered her mouth. She put her hands to her side.

"I need to finish arranging things. Quinn I could use your help."

Quinn stood looking from Mercy to me.

"Quinn come on."

They walked into the house. Puck looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"First it's that bedtime nap you guys took. Now kissing her out here in the snow like she's not getting married."

"Puck I love her. I don't wanna lose her. I can't. And I will do whatever I have to, to keep her in my life."

"Even if that means ruining her relationship? You are playing with fire."

"Well I guess I better pack extra snow balls."

I walked back into the house as Finn pulled up. I needed to talk to him but Quinn and Mercy whisked him away before I could so I walked over to the girl's room. As I went to check on the girls I saw them whispering.

"And what are you all talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on I won't tell anyone."

They looked at each other then Chloe walked over to me and pulled me to the bed.

"We were talking and we want you to marry my mom."

"What? How come?"

"Yeah because you are fun and you make mommy smile."

"And we don't want Chloe to leave."

"So you think if I married Mercy then Chloe will stay here with you all."

"Yes and you make my mommy smile…she's sad."

"Girls I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't you love me? I thought you were gonna be my dad…don't you like my mommy?"

"Yeah I love her but she may not feel the same."

"But she cries for you."

"Cries for me?"

"One night after you and Uncle Puck brought us back from the movies she was crying for you."

"Well how bout I just look into it."

"Ok…can we go to sleep now cause tomorrow we are going ice skating?"

"Awww but Chloe I'm hungry I wanna snack." Alex whined.

"Ok let's do this…I will go to the kitchen and get you girls ginger bread cookies and milk…now while I'm gone you girls get ready for bed."

"Ok."

I walked out the room and bumped right into Finn.

"Sam I was just going to say goodnight to the girls."

"We need to talk first."

"What about."

"You not marrying Mercy…I love her and now that I know Chloe is mine…I want to be with them."

"I love them both too and Mercy loves me…not you."

"Look I think if you really loved her you would have been here with her instead of leaving with her sister last night…and you don't even know her that well."

"The same sister you spent half the night flirting with in front of Mercy? Yeah you sure know how to show your love."

"That was nothing. I dont want you with her."

"What are you trying to say Sam?"

"I'm saying tell Mercy you don't wanna marry her. She still loves me and she is too good a person to break your heart."

"Sam you know what I think…I think you are jealous that Mercy is over you…I know that you feel bad because you didn't know you had a daughter and don't worry you will not be out of her life…but I'm marrying Mercy and that is that."

"Look Finn I'm trying to be nice but you and I both know you and Mercy-."

"Stop right there because what I do or don't do with my very soon to be wife is my business."

"I'm not letting you marry her Finn."

Finn started to laugh and I wanted to punch that smug look off his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You really love her don't you?"

I looked at him.

"I do."

He looked at me for a moment then threw his hands up.

"Ok you win. She is all yours."

He started to walk away but I stopped him that was a little too easy.

"What do you mean all mines? What is going on here two seconds ago you were ready to fight for her now she's all mines?"

"Mercy doesn't want me she never has really all we had was fun together kissing and stuff there was no spark other than friendship."

"So why ask her to marry you?"

"To make you jealous."

"What!"

"Yep. Now if you will excuse me Ginny and I have plans tonight. Don't blow it with Mercy Sam she is the one for you and Ginny was only flirting with you because I asked her too so i could make Mercy Jealous for you."

He walked away and I immediately felt like a fool. I walked in the kitchen to get the girls their snacks and saw Mercy and Quinn putting the Christmas gifts under the tree. Mercy took the bag I had for Chloe, took all the gifts out, and came across the box. I grinned to myself as I backed out the doorway. I couldn't have planned it better she looked up to Quinn.

"Quinn the gifts in this bag do you know who they are from?"

"Blue or green?"

"Blue."

"Those are the gifts from Sam…why?"

"There is a gift here for me."

"What is it?"

"I dunno?"

"Open it."

"No. I should wait for Christmas. It's only five days away."

"Come on you can always close it back."

"Ok."

I watched as she opened the box and saw her face light up as she saw the 3-karat gold diamond ring I bought her. She gasped and closed it back up.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam bought me a ring and not just any ring a beautiful engagement ring. Why would he do this?"

"Because I want to marry you."

They turned towards me and Quinn walked towards the exit as Puck was walking in the room.

"Sam what are you doing out here?"

"I was going to get the girls a snack but then I saw you opening the gifts so I stayed."

"Puck sweetie why don't we go get the snacks and let these two talk."

"Why?"

"Sam just asked Mercy to marry him."

"Yeah I'm right behind you."

Mercy looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Mercy I love you and I want you to be my wife I wasn't kidding when I told you that."

"Sam why are you doing this to me?"

"Mercy you deserve so much better than how I was treating you. I will never hurt you like I have in the past."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I mean it."

"Tell me Sam would you want to marry me if Chloe wasn't yours?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

I stood there looking at her and couldn't say a thing. My heart knew I did but my brain couldn't say it.

"I didn't think so I'm going to bed and here you can keep this."

She shoved the box to me then walked away and I walked after her.

"Mercy Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I honestly can tell you that if Chloe wasn't in the picture or wasn't mines I would still want to be with you. Mercy you asked me a question and I wasn't honest. You were Sherri, you were Brandy, and you were Shimmer. And this new book and books to come will always be you."

"What?"

"Can't you see it has always been you?"

I pulled her to me and bent down so we were eye level.

"Mercedes you were it from the moment you asked me to teach you how to kiss."

"Why did you let me leave?"

"Because you deserved a chance to be with your family."

"What do you want me to say Sam?'

"Say you will marry me. Say you love me. Tell me I am what you want."

I looked at Mercy and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down to the ground.

"I always prayed for someone to take my my mind off of you but in truth I never wanted anyone. I have always loved you Sam. No one has ever meant as much as you do but I need to tell you that if you're asking me to marry you because of Finn we are not engaged. He just said that to get me to see you loved me."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah and it worked for me."

Mercy looked at me and smiled.

"It worked for me too."

"Mercy what are you saying?"

She held out her left ring finger.

"I swear Sam. Don't make me regret this."

I placed the ring on her finger and pulled her up to me. I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Let's just be clear. You are giving us a chance?"

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes Jones

Saturday December 20th 2014

Richmond Virginia

* * *

I walked into my room still in shock from Sam's proposal and in even more shock, that I had finally admitted I still wanted him. It was a dream come true. I gathered my overnight bag. Sam invited me over so we could finally talk and get everything out in the open. Then tomorrow morning we would come back to Puck's and share the new with everyone. As I got into Quinn's car, I instantly felt nervous. What if he wanted to have sex? I hadn't had it in years. But the more I thought about it the more excited I got.

As I walked up Sam's stairs, I realized his house was really nice and big. It would suit us just fine. I heard laughing and figured he had the TV on. It wasn't until I opened his door and walked to the living room did I realize it was some woman pushed up against him laughing. I wanted to say something but I couldn't I needed to know what was going on. I needed to hear him say I am getting married.

"Did you forget we had plans tonight?"

"No I'm sorry I was over Puck's."

"When am I gonna get to meet your best friend. We have been dating for six months now."

"Yeah I know and it has been a great six months."

"I'll say it has."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"This has been the best six months. I love you and I know you love me."

"Kitty I need to talk you."

"Why so serious babe? You want me to do what you love baby?"

She started to unbuckle his pants and fell to her knees and I had enough.

"You lying, no good loser!"

I came out of hiding and Sam grabbed his belt as Kitty stood. She looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?"

"No, the question is who are you and what is going on here?"

"Mercedes you weren't supposed to be here yet."

Kitty laughed. "Wait your Mercedes?"

"He told you about me?"

"Yeah you're the girl who is like his sister?"

"His sister?"

Sam could see the wheels in my head turning I turned to him so extremely pissed off. He held up his hands.

"Mercedes."

"Your sister?"

I walked over to him and shoved him.

"Your sister!"

"It's not like that at all."

"I believed you. I accepted this ring because I thought you really wanted to be with me. But you don't."

"Mercy I do."

"Shut up. Just shut up!"

I ran out the house. I couldn't be around him any longer. I was sucked in and played again. I was a fool. I grabbed my phone and dialed Finn.

"Hello."

"I hate him."

"Hate who?"

"Sam."

"What happened I thought things were looking up?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"Oh damn him for giving you what you wanted."

"I walked in on him and some girl who was getting ready to clean his pipes."

"What? Clean his pipes?"

"On her knees…with her mouth."

"Huh? Oh...OH!"

Whatever Finn said after that, I really couldn't tell you because I dropped the phone as the car skidded out of control. I screamed trying to keep the car from swerving but the car spun on an ice patch and headed for a fence. As the car impacted the fence at full force, all I could see was black.

I awoke in the car. The street was dark and I could feel blood running down my head. I felt so sore. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was 11:30 I had been out for an hour. I went to move hoping it was a dream but my arm was sore and my lower body hurt. I tried to open the door but I couldn't. I tried to move my head around to find my phone but I couldn't. I felt the tears run down my face as I realized I couldn't move or call for help. I looked to the sky and prayed that anyone would walk by or call for help.

I felt something vibrating on my right arm and I thanked God for cell phones. I felt around for the speaker buttoned and cried harder when I heard Finn's concerned voice on the line.

"Mercy you there?"

"Finn."

"Mercy I have been calling you for an hour what happened?"

"I don't know. Finn I'm stuck."

"What your car?"

"No my body, I can't move. Please help me."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Mercy baby can you see any signs anything?"

I slowly and painfully looked around hoping to see something familiar. I looked out into the distance and noticed swings and a slide. It was then I realized I swerved right into the middle of the park.

"I am at a park."

"What park?"

"I don't know. Around Sam's and Puck's. Please help me."

I felt myself growing dizzy. I could hear Finn begging me to answer him but I couldn't. When I came back, too there was someone on my side and checking my pulse as lights flashed all around me.

"Her pulse is returning to normal and I think she is coming too."

I opened my eyes to see Finn. He smiled at me.

"Mercy are you ok?"

"I don't know."

"Mercy what happened."

"I'm not sure."

Sam walked over to me and bent down.

"Are you ok I was so worried?"

"Get away from me."

"Mercedes."

"No stay away."

I don't know why I freaked out but I did. This was his fault and I hated him. I tried to calm my breathing down but the closer Sam got the more I freaked out. I noticed Puck pulling him away from me. I could hear him telling Sam to calm down that I was just in shock. I couldn't know what I was saying. But I did. Finn grabbed my hand.

"I am right here Mercy, right here until they can get the door open."

"Where are the kids? I need to see Chloe."

"She's with your mom."

"I need to see her."

"Mercy do you really want Chloe to see you like this."

Quinn came to the window.

"I am so glad we found you. Finn didn't give us much to go on…are you ok?"

I smiled slightly seeing Quinn. Suddenly it became harder for me to breath."No I can't breathe."

I started to feel my chest tighten and found it was hard to breathe. I gripped my chest trying to calm my breathing down but I couldn't. My whole body began to shake and everything went black again.

* * *

When I awoke this time I was in a dark room. I looked over to the side of my bed and saw Finn sitting there reading.

"what time is it?"

"it's about time you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"it's Christmas."

I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my back I fell backwards. Finn moved closer to me.

"Sorry I didn't think you would react like that it's Sunday night. We have been taking shifts being here with you. Sam should be here in a few minutes."

"Finn he hasn't been here has he?"

"Not yet."

"Don't let him in here please. I don't wanna see him."

"You need to talk to him."

"No I don't."

Someone knocked on my door and I looked at Sam staring at me. He walked to the side of my bed.

"Thank God I was so scared."

"Finn you tell that man he needs to leave this place."

"Actually I think I am gonna go call Momma Ruby and everyone and let them know you woke up."

"Loser!"

He walked out the door and Sam walked over to me.

"I know you're mad at me."

"Mad? I'm pissed you asked me to be your wife and then you head home to get laid?"

"No it wasn't like that at all."

"Sam I really need for you to leave."

Sam stared at me as Puck and Quinn walked into the hospital room. Quinn walked over to me and hugged me.

"You had me so worried. I thought."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. I looked at Sam not meaning to ignore her but to angry to hear a word she said.

"What are you still doing here? I said get out."

"You have to let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. I want you out!"

"No!"

"Puck get him out of here."

Puck exhaled and walked closer to me.

"Mercy you need to calm down ok?"

"Get him out ok please just get him out."

Quinn looked at him.

"Puck how about you and Sam go get something to drink. Please."

Puck pulled Sam out the room and Quinn looked at me.

"We were all really worried about you."

I wiped my eyes and slowly sat up. It was then I realized how much pain I was really in. my head was pounding and my back and left arm were so sore. I looked at Quinn as she sat in Finn's empty chair.

"Ok so what happened. When you left the house you were so happy and then Finn calls us telling us that you were in an accident."

"I went over to Sam's and when I got there he was there with some woman. She was getting ready to go down on him. I was so angry and pissed I just left and he tried to stop me but it didn't matter. After that I don't even know what happened. I was on the phone with Finn and next thing I know I'm waking up stuck."

Quinn stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"He didn't."

"Yeah he did."

"Come on it might have been an misunderstanding. I know he loves you so much."

"Quinn you and I both know that I have been in love with Sam for so long and maybe it just isn't meant to be."

"You cant believe that."

"I don't know what else to believe. But I do know that I don't want to be away from my family anymore. Life is short and I want Chloe to know her father and her cousins and if that means sucking it up and being in his life just as her mother then I will. but as for being with him that door is closed."

"I don't believe you. I don't think the door will ever be closed for you two."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam Evans

Sunday December 21st 2014

Richmond Virginia

* * *

I couldn't believe Puck made me leave Mercy's room. But I should have known trying to get her to listen to reason wouldn't work. Mercy is to stubborn for that. I felt responsible for what happened to her. it was my fault she was so upset and my fault she left in a fury. Puck walked behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Sam stop."

"I got to talk to her I have to clarify all of this."

"Sam what you are gonna do is go check on your daughter and allow me to handle Mercy. She doesn't want to see you and she cant handle it."

"I can't do that…this is my fault."

"And how is this your fault?"

"I asked her to marry me I promised I wouldn't hurt her."

"I still don't understand how you did."

"She came over and Kitty was there. I was trying to tell her that I didn't want to see her anymore but she got all touchy feely and Merce walked in on it. Nothing was going on but Kitty was trying to get it started. And Mercy got upset and walked out."

"So what she was in your house? How did she get in?"

"I let her in."

"Why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because I am stupid."

"Yeah you are. Man, I thought you were better than that. How could you hurt her?"

"You think I meant to all I wanted was be with her. I didn't expect Kitty to just show up."

I punched the air wanting to grab something anything and toss it or kick it or stomp it.

"Mercy said she wanted to be with me. I know she still does."

"Well look I will see if I can smooth things over with her but you need to go home and check on your daughter I know she is worried."

"Ok but I will be back up here."

I walked to my car and got in. I was still so angry. I couldn't believe I caused all this. I pulled up into Momma Ruby's drive way and went inside. The girls were sleeping on the couches. I walked over to them and watched for a while. Momma Ruby came over to me and smiled.

"We tried to get them up stairs but they just fell out. So we just covered them…how is Mercedes doing?"

"She stabilized but they are still gonna keep her another night to run tests and make sure she's alright."

"So how are you?"

"I'm ok…I still feel like it's my fault. I should have broken up with Kitty the moment I decided I wanted to be with Mercy."

"Well you are a man and honey you all make mistakes. But I know you were trying to do right by Mercy and Chloe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Chloe was mine."

"Quinn and I found out at the wedding. But Mercy wanted to tell you and made us promise to wait till she did to say anything. And you should know firsthand I keep all promises."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"Now does that really matter?"

"To me yes…my parents were never home and when they were it was like I was invisible. I never mattered to them, I still don't. You were more than just my best friends mom…you were and are my mom. And so I want to know if you are disappointed in me."

"Sam I knew there was something between you and Mercy a long time ago. Something bigger than both of you before you even told me you loved her."

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious? Even though Puck was your best friend you talked to Mercy about everything. And when Puck was out on a date you were at home watching movies with Mercy. You guys had a bond that I had seen from the very beginning. I wish things were different, and you guys didn't spend all these years apart but a wise man once told me if you are lucky enough to get another chance at happiness think long and hard about the choice you are about to make and if while you are thinking you smile then you know what you need to do. Do you love Mercedes?"

"Yes and not just because she is the mother of my daughter. I think I was made to love her."

"Then don't let her get away. Don't just ask her to marry you…show her why she should."

"I asked her to give us a shot but I didn't wanna just give us a shot. I want to be with her."

"Then go for it."

"Chloe called me daddy yesterday."

"She did?"

"I was stunned…Chloe hadn't called me that before and I didn't know what to say."

"She loves you just like Mercy. Just don't let them get away."

"I won't."

She hugged me then walked away. It took me a while but I finally realized what I needed to do to prove to Mercy I wanted to marry her. I waited until the next day I needed time to get myself together and to let her calm down. I walked into the hospital and saw Quinn in the waiting room.

"Hey Quinn how is she?"

"She's fine. Nothing is broken they are just checking the results of the last test and then she can come home so I am waiting her so I can take her home."

"Why don't you go be with your family I can bring her home?"

"I don't know she really doesn't like you right about now."

"I know but I am gonna make this right so please just let me do this."

"Are you sure she might kill you then come for me."

"I can handle her."

"Ok but if she asks you made me."

"Ok."

I hugged Quinn as she left and then sat down waiting for Mercy. As she was rolled out she looked around and then set her sights on me.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Mercy…I sent her home."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Well can you go home?"

"Yeah I just have to take it easy…have you seen Chloe?"

"Yes and she is fine…she and the girls are with Momma ruby for the night. So are you ready?"

"Fine whatever let's go to Puck's."

I walked her to the car and opened the door. After she got in I went around to the other side and got in. I started the car but just sat there.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Mercy I love you I really do and I have always loved you. Everyone knew it. I mean come on other than you were my best friend. I gave up a whole lot of dates just to hang out with you. I was scared back then. I wish I could have told you the truth that day. I wish I let you see that I really wanted to be with you and I really did love you. I still do. You make me smile and you make me better. We have so much fun together and I know that if we get together…if you marry me and become my wife I will make you the happiest woman in the world. I know I messed up with Kitty but I swear I was trying to tell her that we were together."

"I just want to go home."

"Please just forgive me."

"I."

"Wait just don't say anything yet. Just think about it."

We drove to Puck's and I walked her into the house. I walked her up to her room and got her into bed. I wanted to stay but I couldn't ask her that. But as I went to leave she stopped me.

"Sam please don't leave me."

"Mercy you need your rest."

"Please. Lay with me."

I walked over to her and got into the bed. She pulled me closer to her and laid on my chest. Within minutes she was sleep. I listened to her snore softly and my heart ached for her. I loved her. And I prayed that I could finally have her.

Around 9am Quinn came in and woke us up. Chloe was getting restless. Quinn and Momma Ruby helped cover up her bruises and we walked down to the Living room. Chloe ran over to Mercy.

"Mommy I was so worried about you."

"You were? Well as you can see I am so much better."

"I am glad."

She hugged her then ran to go play with the girls. As I began to walk over to the girls Mercy grabbed my hand and walked with me. I smiled at her.

"Mercy this is what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I want to wake up next to you and I want to see you smile. I want to spend every Christmas with you…every holiday there is. I want to be with you and our daughter and have more with you. I don't want to do it because I have too or feel like it is what is best. I want to do it because you have been in my heart since the first time I taught you how to kiss but I knew I wanted you as my wife the first time I saw you as a woman."

"The night we made love."

"No…let me show you something."

I sat her down and pulled out my wallet. I opened it and grabbed a picture. It was a picture of myself, Mercy, Puck and Quinn at my college Graduation.

"Do you remember this day?"

"Yeah I do…I was 17 and you were 23. Wasn't this your first Graduation?"

"Yes…that was one of the greatest nights of my life and do you know why?"

"Yes you said it was because you were only two years away from your dream of writing."

"That was one reason. I wanted my associates in writing because as much as I wanted to teach I wanted to write more. But the second reason was because that was the first night I actually saw you for the young woman you were and the woman you could be. That's why I got spooked when you kissed me."

"I don't understand."

"You were so beautiful and then at the party you were my guest and every time I turned around guys were all over you. I saw you truly saw you that day. And I knew you could be the one. That's why I stopped myself from kissing you. I pulled away because I was so overwhelmed I couldn't control myself. Read the back."

She turned it over and read it.

"Puck, Quinn, Mercy and myself. May 22nd . The day I fell in love with my Angel."

"Mercy I kept this picture to remind me of how I wanted other girls to be. To remind me of the love I felt for you."

I got up and grabbed the box I had bought for her. I pulled the ring out and got down on one knee.

"Mercedes Jamison Jones…you and I have been apart for more years than either one of us would like. We have a beautiful daughter and that only wants me to make more children with you. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I told you I didn't love you. I won't make the same mistake I did all those years before. I love you and you and I both know we could have a wonderful marriage together. Please pretty, pretty please be my wife?"

I saw the tears fall from her eyes as she glanced back at the picture.

"Sam I think you are amazing. And I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

Everyone around us were smiling and I had no idea they were all watching us. Mercy looked at me. And I smiled.

"So how long do you wanna wait?"

"How about three days?"

"What?"

"Like you said we have been apart for so long I don't want to waste anymore time. Our family is here so let's do it on Christmas."

I looked around and everyone was holding their breath. I knew what everyone was thinking.

"Mercy are you sure you are up to it you are still recovering."

"I feel better and I want to be with you."

"Mercy nothing would give me a greater pleasure than to have you as my wife as soon as possible."

I pulled her up and kissed her and Quinn immediately stood up.

"Ok let's go we have a few days to put this in motion."

They walked out the room and all the girls followed. I looked at Puck and smiled.

"Now do you think I was stupid for buying that tux?"

"I never said you were stupid."

I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe out the blue in a few short days I would be getting married.


	12. Chapter 12

Mercedes Jones

Thursday December 25, 2014

Richmond Virginia

* * *

I glanced in the mirror in my hotel room and couldn't believe that this was really happening. Momma Ruby had made the marks on my neck disappeared with make-up. I couldn't stop looking at myself. I heard a voice a turned around.

"You look beautiful."

"Puck aren't you the best man what are you doing here?"

"I have something for you from your husband to be."

"What is it?"

"I will give it to you but you cant tell him I did it. I was supposed to destroy it but I knew it would come in handy."

"What is it?"

"Sam wrote you a letter while we were in Europe. I haven't read it but I think you should."

"What if it says he hates me?"

"Like it ever would."

I took the letter and opened it.

"Dear Mercedes…I am so sorry. I acted like such a jerk. I hadn't been completely honest with you I guess I never really knew how to be honest with you. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have asked you to stay. Tell you that I love you and I don't want to live without you. I lied to you. You were my first. I know you look at me and think I am so fine but I had never had sex before that night. You were my first because like you said you knew I was going to be your first I knew you were going to be mines. My heart broke the day I walked out your life and I wish I could take that back. I wish I could take the hurt away and make it up to you. I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted to have a family and be with you. you are the best person I know. The best friend I have ever had besides Puck. I know things look bad but please never doubt that I love you. just like I can never doubt you love me. if you didn't love me you wouldn't have kept my chain after I hurt you. Mercy I will never forget you. You are beautiful and wonderful and I love you so much. Goodbye."

I felt fresh new tears form in my eyes. Puck was gone and Quinn walked in and she looked at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I am."

"What's the letter say?"

"He wanted to beg me to stay. He wanted to make me his wife and be a family with me. he really did love me."

"I knew he always did."

"I'm glad I could read this it makes wish he would have sent it."

Quinn stared at her for a moment then hugged her. "Well one more touch up and then we are walking down the aisle so lets get to work."

"Quinn is this really happening…am I really living the dream I had. The same dream I shared with you all those years ago."

"I never told Puck about that night. I never told him about the night of the Graduation the night you told me about your dream. The dream that you and Sam would be married. I never told him about the letters either. You are my sister for real now."

"I love you Quinn. You are the best."

"I love you too…are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

I grabbed my bouquet and walked out the room. Chloe ran to me leaving Aj and Nikki and smiled. They looked beautiful in their little flower girl dress.

"Mommy you look like a princess with that tiara."

"Thank you baby."

Momma Ruby walked in.

"Ok everyone ready."

As we walked to the reception hall I felt excited finally the day I was waiting for approached. I looked inside and saw Sam. He looked so handsome in his tux. As Chloe and the other girls walked down the aisle I felt tears trying to flow again. I looked over to my two escorts. My dad on my left and Daddy Joe on my right. We walked down the aisle and I glanced at my family and a few friends. This day was wonderful. As I got to the end of the aisle Sam stepped to me and took my hand.

We walked to the minister and Sam lifted up my veil. I saw him and I knew I would be happy forever. As the minster asked us to recite our vows I knew exactly what to say but Sam went first.

"Mercy, I have made so many mistakes in my life…but the one I regretted more than all the others was letting go of you. And now almost ten years later here you are…looking as beautiful as the day I fell in love with you. I never forgot your smile or your touch…I never settled down because compared to you no one is better. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I never understood why Puck gave up his freedom for Quinn till you walked back into my life. But now I see he wasn't giving up anything that meant more than what he was gaining…a friend, a lover, a soul mate."

"Wow how can I top that? You are my everything. And as much as I have tried to move on and live without you…you were never too far from my mind…never out of my heart. I went searching for a love because I still yearned for you…my first love…my only love…my friend, my lover, my soul mate."

"To find love is a job all in its self…but the real work doesn't begin until you accept it for who or what it is. Do you Sam Evans take Mercedes Jones to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Mercedes Jones take Sam Evans to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife…you may now kiss the bride."

Sam took me in his arms and kissed me while everyone cheered. We walked to our family and friends and mingled with them. As I watched him with our family I smiled knowing that we would be together forever.


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOGUE

* * *

Sam and Mercedes Evans

Thursday October 1st, 2015

Richmond Virginia

* * *

"Ok Mercedes I am afraid you are too far along for an epidural I am gonna need you to get ready to push."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh it hurts so much…this is all your fault Sam you took too long to get me hereahhhhhhhhh."

"Mercy calm down ok you need to breathe."

"You push a baby out of your butt then tell me to calm the hell down."

Sam shook it off reaching for her hand. "It's ok Mercy just breathe."

"Why did you do this to me? Why did I let youaaaahhhhhh your never touching me again. Never."

"Ok Mercedes we are gonna push on the contractions."

"Ahhhhhhh someone shoot me."

"Mercedes you have to breathe."

"I don't remember Chloe being this painful. She came right out. Two hours."

Sam shrugged. "Well you are having twins now so its gonna hurt."

"Don't you know when to stop talking Samhhhhhhhhh!"

The doctor glanced up at her. "Ok Mercedes the first baby is crowning. So I am gonna need you push ok. Push Mercy push."

"Ahhhhhhh."

Dr. Shaw glanced at her. "Push Mercedes?"

"Dammit I am pushing."

"Mercedes!"

"You don't talk to me Sam you did this."

"Push two three and breath. Good job Mercy…ok here comes another contraction push."

Sam grabbed Mercy's hand and she squeezed it hard.

"Ahhhhhhh get this baby out."

"Mercy my hand. Let go."

"Oh grow a pair Samaahhhhhhh."

"Ok Mercy you are almost there. One more push and the first baby will be out… and push."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh."

"And we have a boy."

Sam looked down as the doctor held the first baby.

"Oh Mercy he's perfect."

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord dad?"

"Yeah… look at my son."

"Ok Mercy you have a minute's rest cause the other one will be here."

"I can't do it I can't push anymore."

"Oh baby I know you can do it. Just a few more pushes."

"Ok Mercedes the baby is crowning I need to you push…push."

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

"You're doing great baby your doing so great. I love you so much."

Dr. Shaw smiled up to her. "Ok a few more pushes."

"I can't push anymore." Mercy said threw tears.

"You can baby you can. I love you."

"Push Mercedes Push."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." She screamed giving it all she had.

"Ok we have…another boy."

"Oh it's over."

"Yes it is. Dad you wanna cut this one to?"

"Oh yeah…Mercy I am so proud of you."

"Oh I am so tired…are they ok?"

"They are beautiful just like their mother."

"Oh man I am done I don't want any more children."

"That's fine we already have three beautiful ones"

"I know Chloe is gonnaahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Sam looked at the doctor.

"What's going on?"

"Wait…wait a minute. Mercy your having another contraction."

"Oh you think?" She said matter factly to the doctor.

Sam moved back to her. "What's going on?"

"Let me see…ok there seems to be another baby crowning."

"What?"

"Its crowning…ok Mercy your gonna have to push more."

"No I can't do it I am so tired. What do you mean another one."

"I don't know. But you need to push."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

"Mercy it's ok. You're doing great baby."

"Another one Sam what is going on?"

"Mercedes I really need you to push ok."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh."

"You're doing great. Wait I need you to stop. Stop pushing…ok."

"Ok."

Mercy held her breath as she waited for the baby to cry.

"All right say hello to your third child. A little girl."

"A girl…three children?"

"Yes and she's small but it's looking good."

Mercy exhaled.

"Oh please tell me that's all…please tell me that's it."

"Well you are about to push out your placenta so yeah I'd say your done."

"Oh thank you Lord."

Sam kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful Mercy I am so proud of you. I am gonna let everyone know what's going on ok?"

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam kissed her once more then went out the room to everyone. Puck walked over him.

"So are they here yet?"

"Mercy just pushed out the last baby."

"So how are the twins?"

Momma Ruby stood up. Sam looked at her.

"We don't have twins."

"What? What happened?"

"We have triplets. Two boys and a girl."

"What!"

"I am gonna go back in there and see how Mercy is doing. You guys can come in to see her in a few minutes."

Sam walked into the room and saw Mercy holding one of the babies.

"You look so beautiful."

"I look a hot mess."

"You look beautiful…I am so proud of you."

"Well we have three little ones. This one I think will be Lukas. He looks like a Lukas right?"

"Yes he does. Lukas Evans."

Sam picked up the second Boy.

"And you Mr. Will be further known as James Evans."

"And what about our little stow away?"

She was in the neonatal cube with breathing tubes in her mouth.

"How did you decided to name Chloe?"

"I named her Chloe Ruth ann because you know momma Ruby and because when we were younger you said that was a name you loved."

"You remembered that?"

"Yes. So if it is ok with you I think I want you to name her."

"Me?"

"Well I named Chloe and Lukas so you get to name her."

"Well I want to name her…ummm Meagan, after my grandmother."

"I like it. And it suits her."

"I am the luckiest man in the world. I have a beautiful wife. And I have four beautiful children. What more can you ask for?"

"A kiss for your tired wife?"

"Always."

There was a knock on the door and Puck peeked his head into the room.

"feel up for company?"

"Of course."

Everyone piled into the room and Mercy smiled as Chloe walked over to her.

"How are you mommy?"

"Tired. You see your new brothers and sister."

"They are so tiny."

Quinn stood up.

"so who is who?"

"Sam is holding James and this right here is Lukas."

"And our little stowaway is Meagan."

Everyone crowed around the newest addition of their family and smiled brightly. Mercedes glanced at Sam feeling tears come to her eyes. Everything about this day felt perfect. All she ever wanted was to be with Sam and finally, after years and drama her wish came true. Sam really was her first, her last and her only.

The End


End file.
